Aún te Amo
by mainy
Summary: Porque él ha entendido una cosa…Lily Evans nunca podrá amarlo J&L / Pero ella ha comprendido otra…"¿me he enamorado de James Potter?" TERMINADO
1. amistad

_**Disclaimer**__**: nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling…**_

_Porque él ha entendido una cosa…Lily Evans nunca podrá amarlo (J&L)/ Pero ella ha comprendido otra…"¿me he enamorado de James Potter?"_

_James se ha dado cuenta que Lily Evans nunca podrá amarlo como él quisiera, como él mismo la ama a ella, y decide olvidarla, primero se resigna, creyendo que la forma más fácil es convirtiéndose en amigo de ella, y lo logra, claro que lo logra, o eso cree él, porque Lily es su amiga, su mejor amiga pero aun así la ama como nunca podría llegar amar a nadie, así que luego actúa, sabe que la única que podrá ayudarlo es su amiga de infancia, Alice, y ella sabiendo los sentimientos del chico acepta el reto, esta dispuesta a sacar a Lily Evans del corazón de James Potter…Pero nada será tan fácil cuando la amistad entre ellos se convierta en puro amor. Lastima que ambos sean tan ciegos para no darse cuenta que el amor esta delante de sus narices, a unos simples centímetros de distancias, al alcance de sus manos…_

**Capitulo 1**: _amistad_

El imponente castillo se levantaba ante ellos, entre la noche, entre la oscura noche, la noche que daba comienzo a nuevas aventuras, a nuevos comienzos, a nuevos descubrimientos o quizás daba comienzo a un final, el tan esperado final.

-estamos aquí James- la fuerte mano de Sirius Black se cierra en el hombro de uno de sus mejores amigos mientras observan como Hogwarts aparece ante ellos.

-el comienzo de nuestro ultimo año- es Remus quien se acerca por el otro costado y se junta a sus amigos para observar lo mágico de aquel castillo.

-ha llegado- Peter quien se cola entre James y Remus sonríe con diversión al ver la luna resplandeciente en lo alto, esperando por ellos, esperando por nuevas aventuras, sus ultimas aventuras.

-entonces que esperamos- sonríe el moreno de gafas -…aquí vamos-

0oo0oo0

"_el sol en lo alto, alumbrando con gran resplandor a todos los alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts._

_El verano en plena magnitud, el viento seco, las flores adornando todo a su alrededor, y aquellas risas que invitan a celebrar la próxima llegada de las vacaciones._

_-¡James!- un grito de alegría se escucha lejano mientras un chico de cabellos alborotados camina en dirección al lago -¡James!- vuelve a oír pero esta vez si reconoce la voz de la propietaria de aquel grito._

_El joven de gafas voltea para encontrarse con los brazos de una chica pelirroja._

_-no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer- repite mientras abraza al moreno con fuerzas -…me lo ha pedido, James, me lo ha pedido-_

_-¿enserio?- pregunta el muchacho ocultando su dolor -¡debo felicitarte entonces, pequeña!-_

_Lily se suelta del abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro y estira la mano para que su amigo la reciba._

_-pues entonces que esperas, en estos momentos soy la afortunada novia de Maximiliano Meller- sonrió con aquel brillo en su mirada -¿puedes creerlo?- gritó por fin volviendo a lanzarse a los brazos de su acompañante mientras este le daba vueltas._

_-estoy tan feliz por ti…"_

0oo0oo0

-¡James!- el merodeador volteó segundos antes de entrar al gran comedor para el banquete de bienvenida.

-Hola Lily- dijo cuando la pelirroja llego corriendo a su lado lanzándose a sus brazos -…veo que me extrañaste- sonrió cuando la muchacha aún se mantenía aferrada en su cuello.

-claro que te extrañe- chilló mientras James la bajaba al suelo y la alejaba de él con sutileza -…si no pude verte ni un día durante las vacaciones, eres un egoísta, te vas no se a donde con tu familia y ni te acuerdas de tu mejor amiga- reclamó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

El moreno se lanzó a reír a carcajadas -…veo que has aprendido del maestro- sonrió al ver la cara de perro abandonado que ponía su mejor amiga -…pero cuando te entregue el regalo que traje para ti, vas a querer que vuelva a irme de vacaciones con mi familia-

Lily sonrió con picardía pensando en cual podría ser aquel regalo, pero otra idea ocupo su mente y golpeó al moreno en el brazo -…no me importan los regalos, no vuelvas a desaparecer así como así sin dejarme una carta de despedida-

James rodó los ojos al cielo y bufó con algo de diversión -…está bien, para la próxima te escribiré todos los días-

Lily le miró ceñuda hasta que sonrió -…bien, te perdono, ahora dame mi regalo-

-no es justo…- comenzó a reclamar James cuando unas manos tapando sus ojos le distrajeron.

-Hola Amor- dijo la mujer desconocida en el oído del moreno, y James no necesito oír más para saber quien era, sonrió y dándose la vuelta con agilidad sorprendió a su novia con un beso en los labios.

-te extrañe- le dijo entre besos.

0oo0oo0

-a sido una excelente bienvenida- soltó Sirius cuando estaban todos preparándose para la cama.

-tú lo dices por todo lo que te tragaste- bromeó Remus mientras ordenaba sus libros en el escritorio.

-no, lo digo por lo bellas que se han puesto las chicas en este verano- sonrió con malicia mientras le tiraba un almohadón a James -…no es cierto cuatro ojos-

James le lanzó el almohadón de vuelta mientras negaba con diversión.

-vamos, que seas un hombre comprometido no quiere decir que tengas prohibido mirar un poquito- siguió insistiendo Sirius mientras su amigo se acomodaba en su cama para dormir.

-Ella no me prohíbe nada, Sirius, pero a mi no me interesa andar mirando- se mosqueó el moreno de gafas.

Sirius abrió los ojos hacía Remus quien sonrió tímidamente -¡Se ha enamorado!- chilló para que todo el castillo escuchara -¡James Potter se ha Enamorado!- dijo mientras todos se ponían a reír.

0oo0oo0

-Sirius, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- el moreno miró a un costado donde Remus miraba hacía el suelo con nerviosismo y alzó una ceja algo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo dando una ligera mirada hacía donde James, su mejor amigo, se había quedado besándose con su nueva novia.

-¿crees que esto le ayude en verdad?- murmuró Remus con timidez -…digo, James se ve bien, se ve feliz, hasta algo enamorado, pero aquel cariño siempre ha estado hacía ella, no es que este sintiendo cosas nuevas, él dice estar enamorándose de Alice pero yo lo dudo, él aún no puede olvidarse de Lily-

Sirius volvió a mirar hacía atrás -…James le pidió a Alice que le ayudara a olvidarse de Evans, y si estoy seguro de algo es que Alice es la única capaz de lograrlo, no le des tanta vuelta al asunto, hay que ayudarlo para que pueda sacarse a Evans para siempre de su vida…-

-Pero él no quiere sacarla de su vida, Sirius- reclamó Remus -…sabes perfectamente que nunca la sacara de su vida, y aunque aquella amistad es una locura para ambos él nunca hará algo para acabar con aquella relación y Lily…bueno Lily aún no se ha dado cuenta que esto les lastimara a ambos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Por Merlín!, la relación que forjaron James y Lily no es como cualquier amistad superficial, o no te has fijado…James ha depositado todo en ello, la ultima fuerza que le quedaba para pelear por aquel amor lo ha depositado en aquella amistad, y Lily, Lily ha derrumbado todas sus murallas con respecto a él, le ha dejado entrar a su vida, quizás no de la forma que James quería, pero no deja de ser importante, y una amistad muchas veces suele ser más duradera que una relación…-

-Pero James ya se ha dado cuenta que Evans nunca sentirá lo que él sintió por ella, James se ha dado por vencido y ha decidido buscar a alguien que si le merezca, no encuentro nada de malo en eso, de hecho eso es lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- sentenció Sirius cuando estaban por llegar a su próxima clase.

-si, sólo es que me hubiese gustado…-

-que funcionara- terminó la frase por él cuando la pelirroja corría hacía ellos.

Remus agachó la mirada mientras Sirius la alzaba esperando por la pelirroja.

-Hola chicos, Remus, Black- sonrió Lily cuando ambos le respondieron el saludo -¿saben donde esta James, he estado buscándolo toda la mañana?-

-se quedo con Alice unos pasillos más allá, tú sabes, buscando algo más de privacidad- contestó el moreno pasando por al lado de la pelirroja para entrar al salón.

Y Remus le siguió regalando una sonrisa a Lily mientras no podía evitar mirar la extraña expresión que se poso en el rostro de su amiga.

-vamos Lily- le dijo -…entremos a clases-

-no, esperare a James aquí- dijo ella mirando hacía el pasillo donde supuestamente James debía aparecer.

-Lily- susurró tomándola del brazo -…no creo que James venga a clases-

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_

_Beta: Fen-patronus_

_Hola a todos estoy de nuevo por aquí antes de lo que esperaba provando con un nuevo fic "Aún te amo" de mis personajes preferidos._

_Espero sus review, para ver si continúo escribiéndolo, estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia y prometo no demorarme mucho en la actualización, un beso grande para todos_

_Mainy._


	2. celos

_Hola a Todos aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a mi fic, sólo me queda agradecer sus comentarios y dejarlos leer el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten…_

**Capitulo 2**: _Celos_

Sus ojos iban de un costado a otro siguiendo los pasos de una muchacha enojada, mientras en su cabeza rondaban un par de explicaciones, pero nada concreto.

-¿y?- bufó algo fastidiada con las idas y venidas de su amiga.

-¡Es un Idiota! ¡Idiota!- murmuró la pelirroja sin detenerse.

-¿Quién es un idiota?- preguntó su amiga

-James, James es un idiota, no se que se cree, le he buscado como estúpida y cuando por fin le encuentro se escabulle de mi, porque según él debía hacer cosas urgentes, y que mañana hablamos-

-pero a lo mejor…-

-¡No!, nada de peros- gritó la pelirroja enfrentándose a la mirada preocupada de su amiga -…cree que no me doy cuenta, pero no soy idiota, se perfectamente que es lo que pasa-

-Lily deberías tranquilizarte…-

-¡yo estoy tranquila!- volvió a bramar -…es solo que, que- se calla cuando no sabe como continuar.

-¿es solo que?- intenta presionar su amiga pero la pelirroja comienza a caminar lentamente hacia su cama con los ojos completamente abiertos pensando quizás en que cosas -¿Lily?-

-se ha enamorado de ella, se ha enamorado de Alice- susurra dejándose caer boca abajo en su cama mientras un sollozo sale de su garganta -…y ya no quiere ser más mi amigo- vuelve a gemir reprimiendo las lagrimas.

Angie le observa desde los pies de la cama negando con la cabeza mientras un suspiro de resignación se escapa de su boca _cuando se dará cuenta_ pensó mientras se acercaba a su amiga para acariciarle lentamente la cabellera.

-James no quiere dejar de ser tu amigo, él solo esta comenzando una nueva relación con Alice y necesita espacio para ella, ya no puede pasarse todas las tardes contigo, Lily, déjalo que pueda adaptarse a todo esto y que pueda encontrar un tiempo para ambas…-

-¡no!- chilló Lily desde el cojín que estrujaba en sus manos -…yo estaba mucho antes que ella, es a ella a quien debe encontrarle un tiempo, no a mi-

-por favor no seas infantil, James no te pertenece, y si quieres seguir teniéndolo de amigo será mejor que no lo presiones- estalló la chica ya cansada de todo el asunto.

-¿Angie?- balbuceó Lily mirando a su amiga quien se dirigía a la puerta enojada.

-estoy cansada de estos berrinches, Lily, porque no vas a dárselos a James y de una ves por todas le dices que estas celosa- fue su amiga la que grito esta vez para después cerrar de un portazo la puerta de la habitación.

-yo no estoy celosa…-

0oo0oo0

El viento comenzaba a azotar la tarde, a llevar lentamente las hojas de los árboles, las hojas marchitas de otoño, el frío cubriendo cada rincón de aquel inmenso paisaje, las nubes en lo alto llenando el horizonte, amenazando el futuro.

-hola pequeña- un suave susurro llegó a los oídos femeninos mientras su visión se opaco, el contacto de unas manos cubriendo sus ojos le hizo despertar del ensueño en el que estaba la pelirroja a orillas del lago.

-James- susurró Lily sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, a quien pertenecía ese aroma, a quien pertenecían esas manos.

-siempre me descubres- bromeó él dejándola libre, Lily sonrió con timidez viéndolo ahora ante sus ojos.

-¿no me vas a saludar?- se hizo la ofendida Lily cuando James no dejaba de mirarla de una forma que extrañamente ahora le ponía nerviosa.

Él sonrió al igual que ella y poso sus labios en la mejilla femenina.

-eso esta mejor- bromeó Lily regalándole otro beso en la mejilla. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunta James al ver el drástico cambio de Lily -¿estas enojada?-

Lily agachó la mirada confusa y negó con la cabeza, claro que estaba enojada, muy enojada, pero no podía decirle a la cara la verdad de su enojo, no sin que él pensara que estaba loca.

-sólo necesitaba pensar- mintió en parte sentándose en el pasto incapaz de mantenerse en pie, algo comenzaba a pasarle y no sabia muy bien que era, sus pies se adormecían cuando él estaba cerca, su garganta se cerraba, y ya no lograba mirarlo a los ojos sin que ese malestar en su estomago no apareciera.

James se sentó a su lado sin romper el silencio que ella había impuesto, ambos estaban mirando el lago, viendo como la tarde comenzaba a caer.

-te extraño- susurró al fin, deseando que todo ese remolino de sensaciones desapareciera.

James le miró confuso, con el corazón oprimido mientras miles de recuerdos comenzaban a embargarlo.

-se que ahora tienes novia, y de verdad que Alice me cae excelente y la aprecio mucho, es ideal para ti, pero te extraño- siguió hablando Lily -…yo, yo te extraño- tartamudeó enfrentándose a su mirada.

-Lily- balbuceó James mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes, observando por primera vez la tristeza de su mirada, intentando buscar una escusa para su comportamiento, por dejarla de lado durante todo ese tiempo, por dejar de lado su amistad -…yo, lo siento-

-está bien, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer- sonrió Lily acercándose a él, James le abrazo mientras Lily posaba su cabeza en el pecho de él -¿amigos?-

-amigos…-

0oo0oo0

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunta Remus al ver a su amigo vagando en sus pensamientos.

-nada- resopla James acostado en su cama mientras su amigo Sirius se duchaba para ir a la fiesta secreta dada por los Ravenclaw.

-¿nada?- volvió a preguntar Remus conociendo a la perfección esa mirada perdida de James, ese ausentismo sólo significaba una cosa: Lily Evans de nuevo.

-me dijo que me extrañaba- soltó James suspirando recordando ese momento, los ojos de Lily, las ganas de decirle que él se moría por ella, que la extrañaba cada día, cada segundo.

-ya veo…-

-no, no es lo que crees, es solo que…bueno, creo que no podré lograrlo- balbuceó incomodo.

-James nadie te pidió que te alejaras de ella, sólo que aprendieras a pasar el tiempo a su lado, no es sano que te pases todas las tardes con Lily y menos ahora que tienes novia- dijo Remus rápidamente.

-pero no puedo alejarla, Remus, no puedo hacerlo sin lastimarme, pensé que podía, que era lo mejor, que así me enamoraría de Alice mucho mas rápido, que quizás la olvidaría, pero hoy cuando me dijo eso, ¡Merlín!, la estoy lastimando a ella también y eso no lo puedo hacer, no puedo lastimarla a ella, Remus, porque eso es mucho mas doloroso que apartarla de mi lado-

-¿y que piensas hacer?- se enfadó Remus -…vas a decirle a Alice que no resulto, le vas a dar las gracias y desearle lo mejor mientras tú prefieres volver a ser el amigo incondicional de Lily sin importar que tan lastimado salgas de todo eso-

-no…- susurró James inseguro -…sólo aprenderé a tratarla como amiga, digo, muchos chicos tienen amigas y novias al mismo tiempo y pueden compartir con ambas, ¿no?-

-el problema James es que esos chicos están enamorados de sus novias ¡no de sus amigas!- se exaltó el licántropo.

-¡Hey!- interrumpió Sirius abriendo la puerta del baño -…que le has hecho al lobito para que se ponga así, James- bromeó Sirius caminando hasta su cama con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-olvídalo- masculló Remus volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo -…es un caso perdido-

James también se levantó fastidiado -¡yo no se cual es su problema!- soltó a ambos buscando su capa y el mapa.

-¡el problema, James, el problema es cuando ella te refriega en la cara que no eres mas que su amigo y tú llegas aquí buscando nuestro consuelo, el problema es que por más que intentamos ayudarte no eres capaz de recibir nuestra ayuda, el problema es que no quieres dejar de sufrir por ella!- Sirius miró asustado a sus amigos, sobretodo por aquel discurso de Remus, por los gritos que nunca antes había dado, y a James mirarlo dolido y resignado.

-es mi problema…- balbuceó James saliendo de la habitación.

0oo0oo0

-James ellos solo quieren ayudar- le susurraba Alice en el oído mientras lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda.

-si, pero siento que en vez de ayudarme me están presionando- reclamó el moreno resoplando con fastidio.

Alice le sonrió con cariño girándolo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-precioso- le besó en los labios con lentitud -…sólo déjate querer-

Las manos de ella sujetaron la camisa de James por el cuello arrastrándolo con ella hacía la cama mientras su boca inspeccionaba la de James con completo conocimiento.

-Alice- susurró James escuchando la música que llegaba desde la sala común de los Ravenclaw -…Alguien puede entrar-

Alice bufó soltándolo -…esta bien, creo que aún necesitas más tiempo- resopló ella, no enojada sino mas bien divertida, James aún le esquivaba en ese sentido y sabía perfectamente que Lily todavía le perturbaba la mente y el corazón.

-no es eso…-

Alice le calló con un simple roce de sus labios mientras lo guiaba hasta la puerta.

-vamos a bailar- le guiñó el ojo para relajarlo -…no te voy a morder- se burló mientras salían de su habitación.

La amplia sala común de los Ravenclaw estaba completamente llena, la música sonaba a todo volumen mientras varias parejas bailaban en el centro del lugar y los demás se dedicaban a conversar y beber.

James tomó a Alice de la mano cuando diviso a Sirius y a Remus en la mesa donde estaban las cervezas.

-tranquilo- le susurró en el oído acercándolo a su cuerpo -…no están enojados, anda ve a hablar con ellos, pero antes dame un beso- James le miró divertido y tomándola de sorpresa le agarró la nuca para darle un apasionado beso.

-¿así esta bien?- preguntó mientras Alice intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-perfecto- sonrió ella pero James ya no le prestaba atención y Alice siguió la mirada masculina para descubrir a Lily Evans.

James la miró desconcertado, ya que sus miradas se encontraron de pronto como si ambas hubiesen estado esperando con ansias volver a contemplarse, pero James no supo descifrar el cambió en los ojos femeninos, Lily había palidecido y al siguiente segundo salía de la fiesta a gran velocidad. Se soltó de los brazos de Alice sin atreverse a mirarla y corrió tras Lily sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, sin tener dominio de sus acciones.

-¡Lily!- Le gritó cuando la pilló en el siguiente pasillo pero ella no volteó, corrió mucho más rápido alcanzándola, la agarró del brazo haciéndola voltear pero ella le miró con miedo y se soltó como si el simple contacto quemara.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo le miró aterrada mientras su mirada se negaba a relevar el descubrimiento de hace algunos segundos, y corrió nuevamente huyendo de todo.

-Lily…- susurró James dejándola ir cuando los pasos de Alice a su espalda le traen a la realidad, la mira y se refugia en su abrazo, lo ha hecho nuevamente, ha ido tras ella sin pensarlo, la ha mirado como no debe hacerlo, no como amigo.

Alice no dice nada, sólo se limita a consolar al chico que tenía abrazado mientras recuerda una y otra vez la mirada de ella, de Lily, la mirada que le ha dado a James, la mirada que él no ha logrado descifrar, y se lo pregunta mil veces, se lo cuestiona, y no es capaz de creerlo.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	3. sonrisas

_Mil Perdones_

_Sé que no valen nada las explicaciones pero mi pc había fachado hace unos meses y no creí recuperar la información, hasta ayer…así que he vuelto aunque me demorare un poco en actualizar con los primeros capítulos, prometo trabajar en ello._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus review y aquí está la continuación…disfrútenlo_

**Capitulo 3**: _sonrisas_

Y otra vez a lo mismo, se decía Angie mientras veía a su amiga caminar como gata enjaulada de un lado para el otro en los baños de niñas.

-¿te vas a calmar?- preguntó por enésima vez mientras veía como la pelirroja hipaba en el proceso.

-no…no puedo- tartamudeó entre sollozos y jadeos.

-Lily, me sacaste de mi súper cita con Aníbal como una loca y aún no me dices que es lo que te paso- bramó algo molesta pensando en el beso que estuvo a punto de dar cuando su amiga le interrumpió.

-yo…yo- seguía tartamudeando Lily sin poder expresar ni entender lo que le pasaba.

-¡Lily!- el grito de su amiga le detuvo, Lily le miró con espanto cayendo al suelo y echándose a llorar -¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué paso ahora?-

-no se que me pasa, no se que esta pasando conmigo, con él- chilló entre lagrimas mirando a su amiga en busca de ayuda.

-¿Lily?- se asustó Angie al escuchar aquello.

-Tengo miedo- chillaba -…estoy aterrada de esto que estoy sintiendo, yo…no sé lo que es-

-dime primero de quién estas hablando- se acercó Angie hasta sentarse enfrente de su amiga quien había dejado de llorar.

Los ojos esmeraldas de ella se levantaron hasta toparse con aquellos color negro -…James- fue un simple susurro que su amiga lo escuchó como un grito.

-James Potter- susurró de vuelta para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

Lily asintió escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-yo…- comenzó temblorosa -…fui a buscarlo a la fiesta, estaba confundida, he estado soñando con él estos últimos días y quería contárselos, reírme junto a él de esta estupidez, pero…-

-¿pero?- esperó expectante su amiga.

-los vi besándose, nunca los había visto, bueno, siempre huía cuando ellos se encontraban…entonces-

-¿entonces?-

-sentí asco, asco de mi, asco de mis sueños, asco porque desee con todo mi ser, ser yo quien estuviese en sus brazos, mi estomago se retorció y nunca había sentido algo así, me asuste, aún estoy asustada, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue correr, correr sin saber donde ocultarme para odiarme a mi misma-

Un extraño silencio se apodero en ese instante, Lily no quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería entrar a la realidad, y su amiga no sabía como decirle lo que rebelaban sus ojos, lo que revelaba hace mucho tiempo su corazón.

-te has enamorado de él, Lily- susurró con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sentía como unas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos -…no sé como no te has dado cuenta antes, pero ya no puedo callar lo que veo, no cuando estas a punto de perderlo-

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, espantada, se tomó las rodillas con fuerzas y negó con firmeza -¿de que estas hablando?, yo no estoy enamorada y menos de James, él es mi amigo y lo sabes, esto no es más que…que-

-no busques explicaciones tontas, por favor, tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo- entonces Lily le interrumpió cuando empezó a gritar.

-no puede ser, no puede ser, no me puede estar pasando esto… ¡estas mintiendo!, James es mi mejor amigo, el novio de Alice, yo no quiero nada con él, ¡Nada!, él solo es mi amigo…mi amigo-

-¡Lily!- intentó retenerla, pero la pelirroja la empujo levantándose con brusquedad y saliendo del baño furiosa.

-¡no se como te atreves a insinuarlo siquiera!- y un portazo retumbo a continuación.

0oo0oo0

-Remus- le interrumpe en su lectura -¿podemos hablar?-

-claro Alice, siéntate- le dice él con cariño señalándole el puesto frente a él.

-supongo que aquí nadie nos oirá- dice Alice sentándose algo nerviosa.

Remus frunce el seño y cierra el libro que estaba leyendo, le mira con atención -¿quieres ir a un lugar más privado?- pregunta.

-no, creo que aquí nadie nos prestara atención- mira a su alrededor y resopla -…es sobre Lily-

-¿Lily?- repite Remus preocupado.

-creo que Lily Evans siente mucho más que amistad por James- deja salir lo que se ha estado preguntando durante toda esa semana.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ella te dijo algo? ¿James se esta haciendo falsas ilusiones de nuevo?- pregunta él en un apenas audible susurro.

-no, James no tiene nada que ver, Remus, James esta haciendo un gran trabajo pero lo que me preocupa es que pasa si lo que sospecho es verdad, si ella se esta enamorando de él, yo no puedo seguir con esta locura, James aún le ama, y yo no quiero salir lastimada, no si continúo enamorándome de él siendo que tarde o temprano Lily va a decir lo que siente, si es que se ha dado cuenta…-

-¿a que te refieres?- Remus esta choqueado, no es posible que eso haya pasado delante de sus narices y él no se hubiese dado cuenta, Lily es un libro abierto para él, es su mejor amigo, o por lo menos solía serlo.

-soy mujer y puedo darme cuenta de cosas, Remus, en la forma que ella le miró aquella noche, como ha estado actuando últimamente, todo me hace pensar que ella no puede aceptar que se enamoro de él, o se esta enamorando y no sabe como detener lo que es inevitable-

-Lily enamorada de James, eso es una locura, ahora, justo ahora, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Una verdadera locura!-

Alice sonrió con algo de pena -…necesito que lo averigües, yo no…no puedo arriesgarme a más si todo lo que creo es verdad, James es un hombre maravilloso y se me es imposible no enamorarme de él, Remus…-

-te entiendo, no es necesario…yo mantendré mis ojos abiertos- le interrumpió viendo como aquella situación le dolía pero sabía que Alice era capaz de hacerse a una lado si James termina corriendo a los brazos de Lily cuando ella le confiese su amor.

0oo0oo0

-Lily-

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó volteándose a ver quien la molestaba.

James de detuvo en el acto, asustado mirándola con interrogación.

-lo siento…-

-¿Qué quieres?, no tengo tiempo- volvió a gruñir molesta.

-sólo conversar un ratito, hace días que no salimos a dar un paseo por el…-

-pues ahora no puedo- le volvió a interrumpir siguiendo su camino.

-Lily- le siguió James tratando de descubrir que es lo que le pasaba a su amiga -¿te hice algo? ¿Te molesto algo que dije?, por favor no te quedes callada, ¿somos amigos, no?-

Lily se detuvo con la cabeza gacha sintiendo que algo se retorcía dentro de ella.

-¿Lily?- se preocupó el moreno de gafas al observarla.

-somos amigos…- susurró ella con dolor, luego levantó la cabeza y continuó caminando -¿Qué esperas?, ¿vienes o no?- preguntó volteándose a verlo cuando James se quedó de pie incapaz de dar un paso más.

-si…- balbuceó extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor en ella -¿A dónde vamos?-

-a pasear- contestó como si fuese obvio y le miró con una sonrisa sincera, una de esas sonrisas que hace mucho no veía aparecer.

Ambos corrieron hacía el exterior, con risas de diversión, como niños, como los niños que alguna vez fueron, sin pensamientos, sin sufrimientos, corrieron hacía el lago mientras el paisaje les recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Lily reía mientras James dejo caer sus cosas a un lado para correr tras ella.

-¡Hey capitán!- le gritó Lily burlándose de él -…creí que era todo un deportista- seguido de eso gritó al ver que James corría nuevamente tras ella.

-ya veras cuando te pille- escuchó en su espalda y sonrió con malicia.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que James se canso y se dejó caer al pasto mientras el crujir de las hojas secas de otoño le delató.

-Me rindo- gruñó con falta de aire -…Vuelves a ganar-

Lily le miró de lejos divertida, se acercó sigilosa mientras el sol se posaba en ellos.

-me lo imaginaba- sonrió triunfante pero James se levantó de improviso tomándola por sorpresa y la derribo.

No podían dejar de reír, estaban en el suelo ambos, James encima de ella, mientras las carcajadas reinaban a su alrededor.

-eres un tramposo- bufó cuando recuperó el habla.

James rió y le miró…

Lily se topó con su mirada y no fue capaz de decir más, simplemente se perdió en él, en la profundidad de su color, en su sonrisa, en los momentos vividos, en las caricias que daba en su brazo, en la respiración de él sobre su rostro, en su corazón que comienza a bombear rápidamente, en las mariposas revoloteando por todos lados.

-¿no es primavera?- susurró pensando en porque aquellas mariposas aparecían ahora si no era primavera -¿verdad?-

James rió nuevamente atontado, saliendo del ensueño, besó la mejilla femenina lentamente y luego se dejo caer a un costado dejando a ambos con la respiración agitada.

-no, es otoño- escuchó Lily que él respondía y no pudo creer lo idiota que era, había pensado en voz alta.

Se quedaron un resto de tiempo así recostados con el sol cayendo, uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio.

-¿vendrás al partido de Quidditch?- James fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿es una invitación?, que yo sepa cualquier alumno de este castillo es libre de ir al campo de Quidditch- James sonrió complacido.

-¿eso es un sí?- dijo mirándola hacía un lado -…sabes que eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte-

-pues supongo que no podré faltar o todos me culparan en caso de que no obtengan la victoria- bromeó Lily

-sólo quiero que estés ahí, no importa si ganamos o perdemos- Lily se levantó de pronto.

-me tengo que ir- dijo tomando sus cosas.

-¿Lily?-

-estaré ahí, no te preocupes- grita corriendo hacía el castillo, dejando a James ahí cayendo de la nube que minutos atrás le sostenía.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	4. realidad

_Hola, estoy de vuelta más pronto de lo planeado para regalarles a todas las lectoras este nuevo capítulo…_

_Disfrútenlo _

**Capitulo 4**: _realidad_

Y el partido de Quidditch había llegado, Lily había asistido con todas sus dudas aún dentro, rondando alrededor de sus sentimientos, esperando que un milagro le hiciera ver que era todo una broma, una cruel broma del destino…pero lo que vio no fue un milagro sino la realidad topándose frente a sus ojos, ya no habían mas dudas…_amistad, celos y la realidad_

0o0o0

La oscuridad cubría su cuerpo, sus pies descalzos, aquel susurro parecido a un sollozo, a un doloroso sollozo, sus manos enroscadas en sus piernas, abrigándose en la fría noche, sus rodillas cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Lily?- el murmullo llegó desde la entrada de la habitación, mientras los pasos de una persona acercándose delataban que ya no estaba sola -¿Lily, preciosa, qué te ocurrió?-

La chica no respondió, simplemente ahogó sus sollozos y esperó a que la intrusa se fuera y la dejara en completa soledad.

-Lily, por favor, respóndeme, estoy preocupada- Angie su mejor amiga se sentó a su lado esperando una respuesta.

-sólo quiero estar sola- farfulló cubriendo su rostro -…por favor, quiero estar sola-

-Amiga…-

-Anny por favor- suplicó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

Angie se dejó caer por completo cuando vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su amiga.

-¿es por él? ¿Verdad?- dijo sin obedecer la suplica de su amiga.

-no…-

-¡Lily, Por favor!, no puedes seguir negándolo-

-no quiero hablar de él, no quiero hablar de nada, sólo quiero estar sola- susurró volviendo a esconderse entre sus rodillas.

-No…basta de esto, no dejare que te sigas lastimando así, es hora de que enfrentes lo que sientes y se lo digas, no puede ser que tú, precisamente tú, estés así por un hombre, y menos por él, Lily, James te ama, estoy segura que si se lo dices te sentirás mucho mejor-

-¿estas loca?, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?, que resulta que ahora me he enamorado de él, ahora que tiene novia, que esta feliz, que se le ve enamorado, ahora que le han correspondido, o tal vez le diga, mira James esta amistad es solo una farsa porque lo que siento por ti es mucho más que eso-

-puedes decirle la verdad…que no te habías dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que lo lamentas, que te hubiese gustado que todo fuese diferente, pero Alice es casi una amiga para ti, y de paso le dices que no puedes ser su amiga porque quedaras hecha pedazos como ahora-

-no es así de simple…

-¡claro que es simple!, ¿Qué es lo que te complica tanto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡Que me enamore!, me enamore como una tonta, me enamore y yo no quería enamorarme y menos de él, no quería- Lily comenzó a sollozar nuevamente -…él se incrusto en mi quizás desde cuando, él, James Potter, ¡James Potter!-

-Lily…-

-¡no!, tú no me entiendes…tú no sabes lo que yo siento dentro, lo que me cuesta mirarlo a los ojos, lo que me cuesta estar cerca de él, lo llevo en mis pensamientos a cada momento del día, sueño con él casi todas las noches, ¡Dios!, me duele, me duele esto que siento por él, me duele no poder quitármelo de dentro, arrancármelo y ya, me duele porque aún ahora no quiero aceptar que lo amo-

Angie miró a su amiga sin entender del todo, escucho cada palabra, cada sentimiento de ella, cada dolor incrustado en su mirada, pero no sabía que era aquello que separa a Lily de James, no sabía porque ella no podía aceptar aquel amor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hablaras con Alice?-

-no- dijo de forma rotunda -…encontrare la forma de olvidarme de James, no sé, quizás hasta me vaya de aquí…no me digas nada…lo único que sé, es que me quitare esto que siento sea como sea-

0oo0oo0

-¿James, qué haces aquí?- James Potter volteó para encontrarse de frente con su mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

-estoy buscando a Lily- contestó el moreno volviendo a su tarea de antes.

-¿y se puede saber para que?- volvió a pregunta su amigo.

-para hablar con ella-

-James…-

-sólo quiero hablar con ella, Sirius- le detuvo James algo molesto -…no quiero volver a tener aquella conversación otra vez-

-pero…-

-Tengo las cosas claras, y se lo que siento, amo a Alice, pero Lily es importante en mi vida también, somos amigos y eso es para mi valioso, así que no quiero volver a discutirlo-

Sirius negó con la cabeza cuando su amigo siguió buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja, negaba porque James no podía darse cuenta de la verdad, de la verdad que estaba delante de sus narices, Lily Evans si era importante para él, muy importante pero no porque fuesen amigos, de hecho ella fue importante desde hace mucho antes que aquella extraña amistad hubiese nacido, y lo peor es que tampoco se daba cuenta que la misma Lily Evans le estaba esquivando desde hace ya más de tres semanas.

-allí esta- señaló para que James la viera y terminara pronto con aquella estupidez

-ya lo sé- contestó el moreno sin moverse desde los estantes que los cubrían -…estoy esperando a que este sola, para que no pueda escapar-

-bien, quedémonos hasta la media noche aquí, James, que entretenido, a ver si así la sulfurosa esa te da alguna explicación de por qué no te ha dirigido la palabra desde el ultimo partido de Quidditch, el cual ganamos, ah, y no olvides que desapareciste con Alice y no te vimos ni un pelo en toda la celebración-

-si tienes algo para decir dilo de una vez, y de forma clara por favor-

-¡pues si, tengo muchas cosas para decir, pero para que gastar saliva si no me escuchas!-

-¡entonces no hables idioteces!-

-¡tú eres el idiota!, ¡date cuenta que Evans ya no quiere verte la cara!-

-¡Señor Black, Señor Potter!- les regañó una voz a sus espaldas…

-Madame Pince…- susurraron ambos frente a la bibliotecaria.

0oo0oo0

-estás enfermo…¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que lo tuyo es una enfermedad?- susurró Sirius cuando llevaban más de una hora en silencio, cada uno pensando en distintas cosas, cada uno debatiéndose en sus propios sentimientos.

-Sirius por favor no empieces- fue Remus el que suplicó antes de que James se molestara nuevamente.

-entonces que él la termine, estoy cansado de verlo arrastrarse por ella, estoy cansado de que lo siga negando, aquella amistad no existe, es una reverenda porquería, él la sigue amando…-

-¡Cállate!, ¡Ya cállate!- gritó James levantándose de su cama y encerrándose en el baño pero Sirius lo siguió dispuesto a pelear hasta el final.

-¡no me callare, James! ¡No pienso callarme porque tengo la razón!, tú la amas pero ella nunca podrá verte como algo más que un amigo y no lo quieres entender…-

-Sirius por favor- volvió a suplicar Remus acercándose a donde su amigo gritaba hacía la puerta del baño.

-¡No, Remus!, no te das cuenta tú tampoco, mientras continué negándolo más le costara superarlo, ¡Mierda! ¡Alice a hecho milagros en él!, pero lo esta por arruinar y ¿Por qué?, porque a la pelirroja se le levanto en gana dejar de hablarle, y él en vez de abrir los ojos, se encapricha en seguirla, en pedir explicaciones innecesarias-

-¡Vete al Demonio Black!- le gritó James desde el baño.

-James- Remus hace a un lado a Sirius para poder hablar hacía su amigo -…hay algo en lo que Sirius tiene razón- dice acercándose completamente a la puerta -…y es que si continuas así Alice se va a aburrir, se cansara de luchar sola, de pelear por un amor que solo tú podrás darle- James no contestó, y todo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que la puerta del baño se abre mostrando a un confundido moreno.

-no quiero perderla también a ella- susurra mirando el suelo.

-¡Gracias Merlín!- farfulló Sirius dejándose caer a su cama.

-Sirius- le retó Remus mientras seguía a James hasta su cama -¿Qué harás ahora, James?- preguntó concentrándose en la mirada del moreno.

-no sé que hacer Remus, no sé que me pasa, no sé porque sigo sintiendo esto por dentro, pensé que me había olvidado de ella, pensé que lo que sentía por Alice era mucho más fuerte, que era capaz de borrar todos estos años, pero pensé mal quizás…-

-yo sé que lo que sientes por Alice es real, James- le alentó su amigo -…pero debes cultivarlo con el tiempo, no puedes dejarle todo el trabajo a ella, Alice te ama y respeta aquel amor que llevas en el corazón, lo respeta y quiere ayudarte a sacarlo de allí, pero no se ira de la noche a la mañana, no mientras insistas en aferrarte a Lily, James, Lily debe salir de tu vida-

-pero…-

-sabes que Lily es mi amiga, y la quiero, pero definitivamente no te hace bien, también pensé que aquella amistad entre ambos cambiaria las cosas, pensé que al verla como una amiga dejarías de quererla como la quieres, pero lo único que provocó es que te aferraras a ella, te acostumbraste a ser parte de su vida, a tenerla a tu lado, a poder hablarle, ha poder abrazarle cuando quisieras, te acostumbraste a estar cerca de ella y ahora al primer distanciamiento no sabes como volver a tu vida real, no sabes como vivir sin ella, no sabes James, no sabes como olvidarte de ella- Remus le da un ligero apretón al hombro de James cuando lo ve bajar aún más la cabeza.

-el amor no siempre tiene que ser tan doloroso, porque o sino ya no es sano, y aquel amor nunca ha sido sano para ti James- habla Sirius sentándose al otro costado de su amigo.

James levanta la cabeza, mientras su pecho esta completamente apretado, su garganta escociendo y unas finas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas -…la amo- susurró como si eso explicara muchas cosas -…la amo y me duele no poder arrancármela de dentro, me duele porque se que no me merece, que no merece que la ame como la amo, pero aún así la sigo amando y sigo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día me mire a los ojos y se de cuenta de todo lo que llevo dentro, que algún día me deje amarla-

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	5. enfrentamiento

**Capitulo 5**: _enfrentamiento_

-¿quieres decirme que te pasa, Lily?, hace días que estas así- le habló Angie mientras Lily le ignoraba descaradamente.

Lily Evans se encontraba recostada en el marco de la ventana mientras su mirada se centraba en el cielo estrellado tras los cristales.

-amiga, por favor- insistió la castaña, sosteniendo con suavidad la rosa que aquella mañana había aparecido en la cama de la pelirroja, una hermosa rosa roja. -…necesito saber que esta pasando por tu cabeza, Lily, necesito entender que ocurre en tu corazón, me juraste y te juraste que lo olvidarías, pero esto te esta haciendo daño, debes detenerte y decirle la verdad…-

-¿sabes cuál fue nuestra ultima conversación a finales de curso?- susurró Lily despegando la mirada de la nada para posarla en la mirada de preocupación de su amiga.

-no-

Lily suspiró mirando esta vez la rosa en las manos de Angie -…James se me declaró a tres días de terminar nuestro sexto año…-

-Lily…-

-él se me acercó una tarde cuando paseaba por el lago después de terminar mi relación con Max. En esa época habíamos empezado a forjar una amistad, ¿lo recuerdas?, James era un amigo para mí, había logrado ganarse mi confianza como pocas personas lo han hecho…- Lily recogió con delicadeza la rosa entre sus manos y la acarició suavemente -…estábamos sentados a orillas del lago, solos, alejados, entremedio de un silencio tranquilizador, entonces él se remueve nervioso y lo dice, _aún te amo Lily_,… ¡dios!, lo dijo con tanta sinceridad, mirándome a los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo, que mis entrañas se removieron inquietas y fui tan ciega, no pude darme cuenta a tiempo de que llevaba meses desando escucharlo nuevamente de sus labios-

-¿Qué le respondiste?- Angie miraba a su amiga cabizbaja, con aquellos recuerdos rondando en la habitación.

-_James, ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo nuestro no puede ser? ¿Cuándo te olvidaras de mi?_- la suave voz de Lily tembló mientras pronunciaba con profundo dolor aquello.

-¡Oh, Lily!- suspiró la castaña acariciando la cabellera de su amiga mientras un pequeño sollozo se dejaba oír en la habitación.

-¿sabes que me dijo después?- balbuceó Lily limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama -…me dijo: _no, si yo lo entendí, Lily…supongo que es mi corazón que se niega a olvidarte…_-

Angie abrazó a su amiga con fuerzas mientras podía imaginarse el dolor que causaba en ella aquel recuerdo, aquella culpa que la carcomía, el arrepentimiento quizás, la pena de amar a un hombre al que no dejaste amarte, el miedo de no poder arrancarlo del corazón, el terror de saber que cada día se incrusta en tu alma, y lo único que queda es aceptarlo, es no negarlo, es dejar que el tiempo pase, que las cosas pasen.

-entonces con que cara voy ahora a decirle que lo amo, con que palabras le suplico que vuelva a amarme siendo que yo misma se lo negué, como voy a pararme frente a él y decirle que me de una oportunidad si yo nunca se la dí, como puedo exigirle algo más que amistad si fue lo único que le ofrecí-

-Lily, pero y si él aún no se olvido de ti por completo, y si aún te ama…-

-¿has visto como la mira, Anny? ¿Has visto su sonrisa cuando ella esta cerca de él? ¿Has visto su felicidad?, él la ama y ella le ha dejado amarla, le hace feliz, le da todo lo que yo nunca me atreví a darle-

-supongo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo- Angie le entregó un pequeño rollo de pergamino de un mensaje de James que él mismo le entregó para ella.

La pelirroja quedo mirando el rollo de pergamino perdiéndose nuevamente en la nada -…lo pierdo a él, pierdo su amistad- respondió ignorando el pergamino, volviendo a mirar por la ventana como el cielo comenzaba a opacarse, como las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer en la neblina.

0oo0oo0

-Hola- fue un pequeño susurro, tan suave que James creyó estar soñando con su voz -…James- pero no lo era, no era un sueño, Lily estaba de pie tras él llamándolo, saludándole, hablándole, y no supo porque esa alegría, porque ese anhelo por volver oírla hablar, será que la extraño demasiado.

James se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella sin decir una sola palabra, no sabia que decir.

Lily se mordió el labio nerviosa evitando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-yo…- tembló y tragó saliva -…yo quiero pedirte perdón- volvió a respirar profundamente ante los ojos expectantes de él.

James se acercó a ella unos pasos para poder oírla con claridad, pero Lily se trastabilló tratando de rehusar su cercanía. Pero él la sujeto justo a tiempo para evitarle la caída deteniéndola de ambos brazos.

-James…- gimió Lily gritándole por dentro que la soltara que no soportaba su tacto ni menos su respiración a simples centímetros.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas temblando?, ¿tienes frío?- habló él preocupado sintiendo como la cara de Lily formaba una ligera mueca de dolor y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos.

-James…- susurró Lily pero el moreno ya se estaba sacando su tunica para entregársela -…no es necesario- balbuceó pero James le cubrió con ella.

-¿estas mejor?- preguntó sonriendo.

Asintió lentamente y con gran dificultad, mientras el olor de él le impregnaba las fosas nasales, le debilitaba los sentidos -…James yo solo venía a disculparme, yo no debí comportarme como lo hice, no debí dejar de hablarte durante todo este tiempo, yo no sé porque…- pero James le abrazó, le abrazó impidiéndole que ella continuara hablando y simplemente se dejo abrazar por él, bajo aquella resplandeciente Luna, suponiendo que no era necesario seguir pidiendo perdón, James le susurraba al oído que no había pasado nada, que la extrañaba y que no se alejara de él nunca más.

Y el corazón de Lily se encogió negándose a sentir aquello, negándose a aceptar lo que sentía.

0oo0oo0

Lily caminaba por un corredor vacío, sabía que era peligroso pero quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación. Acababa de dejar a James con Alice atrás, ya que la chica había ido a buscar a su novio hasta la última clase del día, y ella como buena amiga, los dejo en privacidad.

Llevaba semanas siendo aquella que prometió ser, la amiga perfecta, guardándose todos sus sentimientos, inclusive negándose a ella misma lo que sentía, pasaba el tiempo con James como antes, como amigos incondicionales, contándose cada detalle de sus vidas, haciéndose bromas, escapándose de clases, paseando por las frías tardes de un cercano invierno.

En eso estaba divagando cuando siente que unas manos se aferran a su brazo y la detienen con brusquedad.

Mira hacía atrás esperando ver al intruso y se topa con la mirada desafiante de Sirius Black.

-¿Qué te pasa?- exclama enojada, su brazo aún dolía en las manos de él.

-eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Qué tramas?- gruñó con rencor.

-suéltame, Black, y explícame de que mierda estas hablando- forcejeó con él logrando liberarse.

-Mira Evans, no soy estúpido así que no caeré en tus juegos- le amenazó -…primero le destrozas el corazón a mi amigo- dice cuando ve la confusión en la mirada femenina -…y ahora que él a conseguido olvidarte, no dejare que lo vuelvas a engatusar con tus mentiras-

Lily se quedo pasmada mirando a Sirius asustada, no sabía de lo que hablaba el moreno lo único que alcanzó a comprender o a confirmar era que James ya la había olvidado, aquellas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza _ahora que él consiguió olvidarte_

-no…sé…lo que dices- tartamudeó

-solo quiero saber a que juegas, Evans- gruñó nuevamente

-yo no juego a nada, no sé de que estas hablando, James es mi amigo, tanto te cuesta aceptarlo- gritó ella.

-espero que sea así porque James te tiene un gran aprecio y no quiero que lo engañes otra vez-

-¡estas condenadamente loco!, ¡yo no he engañado a nadie!- Lily estaba realmente ofendida y no entendía absolutamente nada.

-sólo aléjate de su relación con Alice, él tiene derecho a enamorarse de otra, una que si valga la pena, que si le quiera como él se merece, que le haga feliz-

Lily abrió los ojos anonadada, nunca nadie le había dicho tal verdad en la cara

-…así que te decides o eres su amiga o no, no vas a estar con que un mes le hablas y al otro ni siquiera le diriges la mirada, ¡no esta para tus boberías de amiga celosa!-

-¡yo no estoy celosa!-

-¡pues lo pareciera!-

Lily respiró entrecortado varias veces, trató de normalizar su respiración, su enojo, no fue capaz de responderle nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta -…seguiré siendo la amiga de James te guste o no- susurró mas para ella que para él.

Sirius gruñó pero la dejo ir, él no dejaría que Lily volviese a lastimar a su mejor amigo eso o dejaba de llamarse Sirius Black.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	6. invitación

**Capitulo 6:**_invitación _

Ambos caminaban hasta su siguiente clase, la ultima antes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno.

-¿así que te quedas esta navidad?- preguntaba James riendo de la cara de impaciencia de su amiga.

-vamos, no molestes- gruñó Lily recordando la carta de su hermana advirtiéndole que esa navidad llevaría a su nuevo novio para presentarlo a toda la familia -…amo a mis padres pero creo que Vernon es una tortura y prefiero evitarlo cueste lo que cueste, sobretodo si lleva a su tan desagradable prima-

James comenzó a reír divertido -¿la que una vez trató de presentarme?- preguntó

-exactamente-

-¡iuch!- soltó James una mueca de asco recordando aquel acontecimiento.

-¿ahora me entiendes?- sonrió ella.

-si…- dijo James quedándose callado de pronto, esperando el momento para plantear la pregunta que lleva en su cabeza durante semanas -¿entonces iras al baile de navidad?-

-no lo sé- se inquietó Lily -…Angie se va con su familia y no estoy de humor para esas cosas-

-deberías ir, vamos a estar todos ahí- intentó invitarla James, pero a Lily no le animaba la idea de verlo con Alice durante toda la noche y menos de acercarse a Sirius Black.

-lo pensare, a lo mejor le pido a Remus que sea mi pareja- sonríe con timidez y le mira viéndolo bajar la cabeza -…ya llegamos y creo que temprano, el profesor aún no llega- observa la sala vacía.

-¡Lily!- un grito les hizo voltear hacia el pasillo del que venían.

-Frank- le saludó Lily viendo como el chico se detenía ante ella y saludaba a James con un gesto de cabeza.

-te estuve buscando durante todo el día- habló cuando pudo normalizar su respiración -…espero que no haya llegado tarde-

-¿para qué?- pregunta ella dudosa.

-para invitarte al baile de navidad, me entere que no iras a tu casa y me preguntaba si quisieras que fuera tu acompañante- el chico sonrió sincero mientras ella le seguía mirando sin saber que decir.

-Frank me halagas pero…-

-ira con Remus- le interrumpió James a su lado, Lily y Frank le miran al mismo tiempo -…eso es lo que me acaba de decir-

Lily continúa mirando a James esperando una explicación pero se da cuenta que Frank aún sigue allí.

-lo siento Frank, pero si quieres te concedo un baile o dos- Frank sonríe esperanzado, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-te tomare la palabra, nos vemos Lily, James- se despide corriendo por donde llego.

-bueno, supongo que si iras al baile entonces- dice James como quien no quiere la cosa pero Lily se voltea furiosa golpeándole el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, Frank hubiese sido una gran compañía para esa noche-

-no podía permitir que le rompieras el corazón a mi amigo- finge sufrimiento mientras espera impaciente que ella sonría, y lo logra Lily cae, no puede enojarse con él, nunca lo hace.

-me vengare de esto- amenaza sin dejar de carcajearse.

0oo0oo0

-Remus, entiende es importante saber que es lo que ocurre, porque yo se perfectamente que Lily Evans esta ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos- Alice estaba histérica, estaba en una sala vacía hablando con Remus, el amigo de su novio, pero este no le prestaba atención a lo que ella decía.

-quizás fueron simples celos de amiga, Alice, nada más- la chica bufó exasperada.

-quizás, Remus, quizás, pero quizás no, quizás sea mucho más que eso, quizás ella ya no quiere ser su amiga, quizás ella se aburrió de ser su amiga siendo que puede ser mucho más que eso, quizás, tan sólo quizás, ella le ama, y quien soy yo para impedirle a James disfrutar de ello, no soy nadie- terminó gritando al ver que no conseguía ayuda.

-pero yo la he estado observando y no hay nada fuera de lo normal- hablaba Remus.

-¡Por la mierda, Remus!- masculló -¿has estado alguna vez a solas con ellos dos?, ¿o mejor dicho has estado alguna vez en el mismo lugar que ellos dos?- el castaño se quedó pensando en alguna vez que haya visto a Lily hablando con James en una misma habitación que él.

-no…bueno ella siempre se va cuando llego yo o Sirius…-

-o cuando llega cualquier persona, Remus- le interrumpe Alice -…siempre le invito que se una a nosotros, le digo que demos una vuelta por el lago, pero siempre me rechaza-

-Alice no te metas ideas en la cabeza…-

-dime entonces, ¿Por qué ella no tiene novio?, ¿Por qué no sale en citas?, ¿Por qué rechaza a todo chico que le invita a salir?, ¿Por qué?-

-porque no esta interesada en una relación por ahora, qué sé yo Alice, pero no puedo suponer que por eso esta enamorada de James-

-si tú no me ayudas Remus, lo haré sola, pero averiguare que esta ocurriendo, aunque tenga que encerrarla y hacerla confesar, no pienso meterme en un triangulo amoroso-

Remus le miró incrédulo -…no vas a hacer eso-

-claro que si, espera sentado, porque yo si me voy a jugar por los sentimientos de mi amigo antes de que cometa una locura…no me creas idiota, Remus, se perfectamente que ustedes dos fueron de la idea que James olvidara a Lily con otra chica y agradezco que por lo menos James fue sensato y me lo preguntó a mi, porque no se que hubiesen hecho si otra estuviese en mi lugar, una de esas locas obsesionadas que harían hasta lo imposible por sacar a Evans del camino-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-voy a averiguar si James tiene la minima posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de Lily, y si no es así le ayudare sea como sea a olvidarla, porque primero que todo James es mi amigo, mi amigo de infancia, ese que siempre estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesite y yo voy a estar para él, pero si Lily da un pequeño indicio, yo me hago a un lado y le dejo el camino libre…eso hacen los amigos verdaderos, se juegan hasta la ultima carta-

Remus se quedó callado mientras Alice le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿voy a contar contigo para esto?- preguntó nuevamente.

-si…- susurró Remus pensando en las palabras de la chica, en como había hecho sentirlo una basura, un mal amigo.

-bien…este es el plan…

0oo0oo0

-James tranquilízate, por favor, Alice va a estar bien- decía Lily mientra lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro esperando afuera de la enfermería.

-pero porque no me dicen nada, porque no me dejan entrar- seguía reclamando James.

-¡James!- llegó Sirius corriendo hasta él moreno de gafas -¿Qué ocurrió?-

James se abraza a Sirius aceptando el apoyo, mientras Sirius fulmina a Lily con la mirada.

-Alice se ha caído y se ha pegado en la cabeza- contesta la pelirroja lo que Remus minutos atrás le había informado -…en estos momentos la están revisando-

-¿pero cómo?, ¿alguien la empujo?, ¿fue intencional o solo un accidente?- preguntó el moreno mirando acusadoramente a Lily.

James que en ese momento se separa del abrazo se deja caer al lado de Lily quien esta sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta de enfermería.

-no sabemos nada mas- susurra apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Remus nos aviso y corrimos hasta acá pero no nos dejaron entrar- informó la muchacha.

-¡señores!- interrumpió Madame Pomfrey -…pueden pasar-

James se levantó rápidamente y entró sin esperar a nadie, visualizo a la chica recostada en una de las primeras camas y se acercó a ella abrazándola con preocupación.

-estoy bien, James- dijo con una sonrisa amable -…hola Lily, Sirius- saludó fijándose detenidamente en aquella pelirroja.

-¿Cómo fue que paso?- preguntó James cuando le dejo de abrazar.

-estaba caminando distraída y me tropecé, no es nada tan serio pero debo quedarme un par de noches aquí-

-¿un par de noches?- preguntó James y Sirius al unísono.

-si, creo que me perderé el baile de navidad- susurró resignada.

-no, pero…- balbuceó James.

-nada de pero señor Potter- interrumpió Madame Pomfrey que en ese momento se acercaba con unas pociones -…ya escucho, ahora dejen que la enferma descanse- y dicho esto dejo la poción encima de la mesita de noche y se fue.

-no importa yo me quedare toda la noche contigo, no iré a un estúpido baile sin ti…- comenzó a decir James pero Alice le miró ceñuda.

-no James, yo pienso dormir toda la noche, mi cabeza me duele y no quiero visitas- luego miró a Lily con una sonrisa tierna -¿Lily, tienes pareja?-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sin contestar aquello, simplemente negó con la cabeza pensando que a lo mejor la chica quería que ella le acompañara en vez de James.

-bien, todo arreglado, Lily será tu acompañante para el baile, la pasaras bien y se divertirán- sonrió viendo la expresión de ambos chicos -¿alguna queja?-

-Alice, no nos molestaría quedarnos contigo en navidad, no creo que…-

-a mi si me molestaría Sirius- le interrumpió al moreno -…quiero que vayan y la pasen bien, es navidad, y ahora déjenme descansar que mi cabeza se me partirá en dos-

-Alice…- intentó James esta vez pero Alice le calló poniendo su mano en la boca del chico -…tráeme pastel-

0oo0oo0

-me estas hablando enserio- farfulló Angie mientras veía como su amiga se probaba el vestido para la noche del baile.

-claro que te estoy hablando enserio, prácticamente me obligo a ir con él al baile- mascullaba Lily enfadada -…yo que pensaba quedarme acostada leyendo un libro-

-¿pero no ibas a ir con Remus?- le interrumpió su amiga.

-se suponía, pero me dijo que ya tenía una acompañante, que lo sentía pero bla bla bla, entonces me alegre, me había librado del baile hasta que claro a la loca esa de Alice se le ocurre lanzarme a los brazos de su novio- bufó exasperada al ver que el cierre del vestido no subía.

-déjame te ayudo- se acercó por la espalda para subirle el cierre -¿iras con James al baile de navidad?, no lo puedo creer- susurró tratando de convencerse de las vueltas del destino.

-he dicho que si y por favor no me lo recuerdes más que estoy a punto de tirarme de las escaleras y pegarme en la cabeza para quedarme con Alice en la enfermería, sería mucho mejor que ir a ese estúpido baile con James-

-creo que si estas algo alterada con todo esto- se burló Angie.

-alterada es poco- bramó Lily -…estoy indignada-

-me imagino- se rió alejándose para ver a la pelirroja con el vestido.

-¿y bien?, ¿Cómo me queda?- pregunta Lily mirándose al espejo con ese ajustado vestido azul.

-bien- contesta su amiga -…pero creo que…-

-es horrible, si, lo sé, Alice tiene un gusto algo extraño- se quejó Lily

-podrías ponerte ese que te envió tu mamá…-

-¿estás loca?, es para el matrimonio de petunia, me lo mando para ver si había que arreglarle algo-

-por eso, pruébatelo, lo usas una noche para probarlo- contestó como quien no quiere la cosa -…vamos, después le pides prestado este horrible vestido a Alice para ir al matrimonio-

Ambos se pusieron a reír, Lily dejo el vestido encima de la cama y buscó el que su madre le mando.

Se lo probó, realmente era hermoso, perfecto para ella, pero blanco y volvió a reír pensando en el ataque que le daría a su hermana si la ve llegando de blanco a su matrimonio.

-es precioso- susurró Angie mirándolo con algo de envidia sana.

Un vestido ajustado al busto, de corte liso por encima de la rodilla, mientras que un hermoso detalle en brillo plateado sujetado al cuello daba la impresión de ser una gargantilla, le daban aquel toque elegante.

-me gusta, es sencillo y lindo- dijo por fin evaluándose -…creo que no necesitare el azul después de todo- y se lanzaron a reír nuevamente pensando en como Alice se le ocurría comprar aquel horrendo vestido azul brillante.

**Continuara….**

_By: Mainy_


	7. baile

**Capitulo 7: **_baile_

El corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando la música llegó a sus oídos, su hermoso vestido blanco flameaba con el movimiento de sus pasos, estaba retrasada, le había dicho a James que la esperara en el gran comedor pero ya llevaba media hora de retraso y de seguro James pensaría que lo había dejado plantado.

El inmenso castillo se encontraba envuelto mágicamente en un ambiente suave, los pasillos antes iluminados, ahora apenas eran visibles por la luz de la luna, y la música romántica se oía traspasando las paredes, todo comenzaba a nublarse al llegar al último pasillo.

-¡Lily!- fue el gritó de James que le recordó que debía respirar mientras corría a su espera.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se detenía al ver al moreno apoyado en la pared de piedra -…James, lo siento, me retrase, yo…- comenzó a balbucear tratando de normalizar su respiración.

James sólo sonrió y la abrazó para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie -…te perdono- le susurró en el oído.

Lily sintió como un calorcito comenzaba a subir por su cuello para posarse en sus mejillas, quizás era la carrera desde las habitaciones que la dejo sin aire.

-Vamos por un vaso de agua- habló James al ver que ella se mantenía quieta apoyada en su abrazo.

-si- resopló Lily seguramente el agua le quitaría esa sequedad en su garganta.

James la separó delicadamente de si, sin notar que Lily inconcientemente se negaba a esa pequeña distancia que el había impuesto, le tomó la mano y la guió hasta el gran comedor.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron a su paso y Lily agradeció internamente que todos sus compañeros estuviesen bailando demasiado entretenidos como para fijarse en ellos. James la guió sin soltar su mano hasta la barra y pidió dos jugos de naranja para ambos, le entregó la copa a Lily mientras él se servía la de él.

-gracias- susurró Lily sin fijarse que la música estaba relativamente fuerte para que el pudiese escuchar ese simple susurro así que se acercó a su mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa y le besó -…gracias- volvió a decir pero esta vez en su oído.

James tembló sin poder evitarlo, simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía ella quitándole importancia, pero Lily seguía mirándolo a los ojos de una forma que lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, y sin quererlo esa hermosa sensación en su estomago se instaló ahí sin dar muestra de desaparecer por el momento.

Lily bebió su jugo recomponiéndose, miró alrededor por primera vez y vio que todo el gran comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que no habían querido ir a sus casas para navidad.

-¡Hey James!- se escuchó un grito cerca de ellos y al segundo Sirius y Remus estaban a su lado saludando -¿Qué hacen aquí?, nuestra mesa esta por allá- dijo o prácticamente gritó Sirius.

-sólo pedíamos algo para tomar- respondió James mostrando su propia copa de jugo viendo la mueca de asco en la cara de su amigo.

-mariquita- chilló el moreno acercándose a la barra y pidiendo cuatro cervezas, cuando las tuvo en la mano dijo que lo siguieran a la mesa ya que estaba amontonado de alumnos en aquel lugar.

Lily se sentó a un lado de James mientras Remus le hablaba sobre algo que ella no estaba interesada en escuchar, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía dejar de sentir a su corazón golpeando frenéticamente contra su pecho.

-lo siento Remus, no te entiendo nada- gritó alzando la voz sobre su amigo.

El chico balbuceó algo de _luego hablamos _y Lily simplemente asintió terminando de tomar su jugo, miró al frente para ver a los que bailaban en la pista y sonrió al ver algunos aficionados del baile tratando de seguir el ritmo de los demás, miró a un costado para decirle a James que bailaran pero él ya no estaba.

0oo0oo0

-tuve que sacarte de ahí idiota- bramaba Sirius cuando le pidió a James que lo acompañara al baño -…un poco más y te le lanzabas a los brazos o mejor dicho a los labios, ¡Dios yo no sé cómo no se da cuenta! ¡Es tan evidente!-

James no dijo nada simplemente se ruborizo y esperó paciente a Sirius en la puerta.

-sólo somos amigos- susurró para convencerse a si mismo.

-solo somos amigos, solo somos amigos- se burló Sirius -…mejor me callo, no quiero pelear en este momento, menos cuando la estoy pasando tan bien-

0oo0oo0

-¿y James?- preguntó Lily a Remus cuando no lo vio, el chico levantó los hombros sin saber donde se habían metido sus amigos.

Lily calló, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con la bombilla de su copa de jugo sin fijarse que Remus no le quitada la mirada de encima, analizando cada movimiento de ella, cada suspiro al viento, cada pequeño pestañeo, cada señal de que Alice tenía razón.

Y lo que vio le petrifico, cuando Lily levantó los ojos lo vio, ahí estaba aquel brillo en ellos, aquel que solamente había visto una vez, y fue en los ojos de James, le vio suspirar nuevamente para luego sonreír a la persona que venía caminando hacía ella, y siguió su mirada, lentamente vio como venían hacía ellos Sirius y James discutiendo infantilmente.

-lo siento- se excusó James -¿tarde mucho?- miró a Lily quien simplemente sonrió.

Remus empalideció, vio como James estaba ciego de la confusión, le podía leer la mirada, la amaba, claro que la amaba, pero enfrente de eso estaba la resignación, y ahora sabía perfectamente que él solo la miraba como amiga, o por lo menos se obligaba a mirarla así, vio a Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas, su brillo en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, vio el sutil roce de sus manos, y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que sentía el otro, ¡Dios!, Remus quería cachetearlos a ambos y gritarles que eran unos idiotas.

Miró a Sirius tratando de preguntar si el veía lo que él pero su amigo solamente negaba con la cabeza fastidiado y sabía cual era la razón, él no quería a Lily porque ella era la causante del dolor de su mejor amigo y no podía comprender más cosa que la que estaba delante de su nariz.

-¿bailamos?- le pidió Lily a James cuando un silencio incomodo les cubrió.

James sonrió encantado, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la pista de baile.

-idiota- farfulló Sirius viéndolos sonreír mientras James y Lily seguían el animado ritmo de la música.

Remus negó aún absorto en sus pensamientos, y es que era obvio que Sirius no se daba cuenta de nada, pues él sólo miraba las reacciones del estúpido de su amigo, nunca se detuvo a mirar lo que delataba que Lily estaba completamente enamorada de quien era su amigo y antiguo enamorado.

Sirius se perdió al rato después, James y Lily seguían bailando, sin ningún tipo de roce, sólo sonrisas, y mejillas sonrosadas, y Remus no perdía detalle de todo, una de sus amigas le hablaba tratando de pescar su atención pero él simplemente respondía con monosílabos espiando su nuevo descubrimiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que su compañera le dio una idea.

-¡por Merlín!, ¡esta increíble la fiesta pero me muero por un tema romántico!- Remus le miró sumido en pensamientos y sonrió complacido para luego desaparecer con su compañera.

James y Lily bailaban animados, ya no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando pero ninguno de los quería detenerse.

Lily daba vueltas sonriendo mientras James aprovechaba para espiarla un poquito, su hermoso vestido ajustado al busto y amarrado al cuello mientras que la suave tela caía desde debajo del busto hasta más arriba de la rodilla le estaba volviendo literalmente loco, inhaló profundamente arrepintiéndose en el acto. Lily se había mareado y cayó en sus brazos sonriendo completamente extasiada mientras James exhalaba su aroma.

-¡Up!…perdón- sonrió entretenida poniéndose en pie con ayuda de él, pero repentinamente la música había cambiado, Lily miró aterrorizada a su alrededor mientras todas las parejas se abrazaban comenzando a balancearse al ritmo de la melodía.

James tomó su manos con extremada delicadeza, esperando un rechazo, uno que nunca llegó, en cambió los ojos verdes de ella se posaron en los suyos, y desde ese momento no fue conciente del resto de la noche, la acercó a su cuerpo deteniéndose en cada sensación de su cuerpo, ella no dejaba de mirarlo con sus enormes ojos, y suspiró cerca de sus labios cuando ambos comenzaron un suave vaivén.

Y Lily tembló cuando la mano de James se dirigió a su cintura guiándola en aquella danza, y lo que hizo a continuación la dejó sin aliento.

-te he dicho que estas hermosa esta noche…- aún se oían los susurros de James en su oído y dejo caer la cabeza a un lado de la de él apegándose a su cuerpo mientras su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente.

-gracias- balbuceó en el oído masculino, mientras terminaba de acoplarse a él, deslizó su mano hasta posarla por detrás del cuello masculino.

Así en silencio, disfrutaban de la cercanía, de las respiraciones del otro en el cuello, en la mejilla, el suave roce de sus manos.

James sonreía sin tener conciencia de ello, Lily no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior mientras descubría que las manos de James le acariciaban la espalda en un simple roce. Y él la hizo voltear y volvió a tomarla de la cintura sin previo aviso haciéndola sonreír con nerviosismo.

Se miraban, se sonreían, se tocaban, se hundían en una burbuja de soledad, y se volvían a mirar sin darse cuenta que revelaba la mirada del otro, James continuamente y sin previo aviso la hacia girar en sus brazos sin atreverse a alejarla demasiado, respiraba su aroma, acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, delineaba su cuello, su mandíbula, sus brazos, sus labios, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sin pensar un momento que aquello no era correcto, sin pensar siquiera que ella se iba a negar, pero Lily estaba tan agobiada en sentimientos por cada caricia que no era capaz de alejarse ni de negarle nada, simplemente cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las sensaciones la llenaran, pasaron varios temas y sin notarlo siguieron así sin atreverse a romper el silencio ni las caricias.

Hasta que Lily se atrevió a obedecer a su corazón y tomó el cuello de James con ambas manos mientras este le acercaba por la cintura, y lentamente fue repartiendo tímidos besos por el cuello de él, subiendo hasta su mejilla, lentamente mientras los corazones de ambos bombeaban locamente.

Remus se puso de pie en ese momento, Lily le iba a besar y James estaba volando en una nube, y todo el gran comedor estaba pendiente de ellos. Y se volvió a sentar cuando vio como Sirius pasó a llevarlos con fuerzas haciéndolos reaccionar, Lily miró horrorizada a su alrededor mientras Sirius miraba a James con la más fría mirada haciéndolo traer de vuelta a la realidad, a Alice.

Remus bufó internamente, ese beso hubiese sido un gran espectáculo. Y salió persiguiendo a sus amigos, esa noche habría una discusión y ¿Por qué no?, tendría que soportar la sonrisa de idiota que James tendría por lo menos una semana.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	8. miedo

**Capitulo 8:**_miedo_

-deberías haberlos visto, como se miraron durante toda la noche, él parecía hechizado, y luego, luego… ¡Casi se besan!-

Alice sonrió con pesar, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza pero su amiga no dejaba de hablar y hablar, narrando cada cosa que había hecho James con Lily, cada cosa que lo delataba enormemente, y se sintió mal, por primera vez en el transcurso de su relación se sintió decepcionada.

Y no pudo dejar de comprobarlo cuando los ojos de James se asomaron por la puerta de la enfermería, cuando su simple mirada de arrepentimiento llenó el lugar, quiso por una vez negarse a ser solamente su consolación, a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos después que caía de un precipicio de emociones, y más si lo que Remus le vino a decir en la mañana era verdad.

-Hola- susurró caminando hacía la cama de ella, Alice miró a su amiga quien le miraba expectante esperando que le reprochara a James lo de la fiesta pero ella simplemente le dijo.

-puedes dejarme a solas con James por favor, Amanda- le regaló una dulce sonrisa pero aún así su amiga se fue indignada, balbuceando quizás que cosa sobre los hombres y las mujeres tontas.

-¿Qué paso precioso?- preguntó Alice cuando James se sentó tomando su mano en una caricia. No podía gritarle, ni exigirle nada, no podía reclamarle cuando todo había sido una vil prueba para comprobar lo que Remus y ella sospechaban.

Y James se lanzó a llorar ahí enfrente de ella, ahogando los sollozos en la delicada mano femenina, mientras Alice simplemente acercaba su otra mano y le acariciaba el cabello.

-todo esta bien James- susurró -…dime que ocurrió para que te pongas así-

James siguió sollozando sin atreverse a decir nada, sin atreverse a dar la cara.

-vamos, parece como si me fuese a morir, si hoy me dan de alta, James, amor ¿Qué te ocurre?- intentó nuevamente cuando James dejo de temblar.

-no sé que hacer- balbuceó escondiendo su rostro -…no sé como mirarte, no sé como mirarme, no sé como mirarla a ella-

-James, ¿te refieres a Lily?- preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que ocurría.

-tengo miedo, mucho miedo- volvió a decir esta vez levantando la mirada, observando la mano empapada en lagrimas de Alice -…ella, yo…- se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló -…Sirius no lo entiende, Remus no me ha dicho ni pío, y yo estoy muy confundido-

-¿ella te dijo algo?-

-¡Mierda Alice!, estábamos bailando y de pronto me olvide de todo, la abracé, ella no me detuvo, bailamos muy juntos por mucho tiempo, no sé en que momento comencé a acariciarla, yo no pensaba, no…-

-James, sólo dímelo, prometiste ser sincero, sin importar nada-

-…ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi mejilla, rozo mis labios, y Sirius nos interrumpió justo cuando estaba por cometer una locura-

-¿una locura James?, no creo que un beso sea una locura, un beso es una muestra de amor-

-¡ella me iba a besar!-

Alice sonrió descubriendo la confusión en él, no se había dado cuenta todavía.

-¿y qué crees tú?- preguntó lentamente esperando la reacción de él.

-¿yo?- dijo tembloroso.

-si James, que crees que significo eso, ese beso que Lily te iba a dar, crees que se dejo llevar o que simplemente quería y deseaba darte un beso-

-¿ella?- seguía mirando a Alice tembloroso sin entender, sin analizar, mientras ella trataba de abrirle los ojos.

-puede que ella desee que tú la beses también James, puede que…-

-no- le interrumpió de pronto -…ella simplemente esta jugando, esta jugando como siempre-

-¿entonces ella ha intentado besarte antes?-

-no, pero…pero…-

-¿pero?-

James se quedó mirando a Alice -…es imposible lo que estas pensando, ella no puede sentir nada por mi, no, ella me dejo bien en claro que nunca podría sentir algo por mi, Alice, ella no-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-porque yo ya no quiero estar con ella, ¡no quiero!- gritó molesto y se acercó a Alice, le tomó de ambas mejillas y le besó con fervor -…no me dejes ahora- le susurraba entre besos -...no ahora-

Alice se deshizo de las manos de él, de sus besos y le hizo calmarse mientras intentaba pensar, intentaba aclarar el revoltijo que era su cabeza y su corazón.

-yo prometí que te ayudaría a olvidarla y mientras tú aún quieras olvidarla no te dejare, James, pero quiero que pienses en la posibilidad que ella se este enamorando de ti…-

-eso no cambiaria las cosas- dijo secamente sin dejarla terminar.

-¡James!, ¡eso cambia todo y lo sabes!-

-¡NO!, ¡porque eso nunca va a pasar!- Alice abrió los ojos, James estaba tan cegado, tan dolido, o quizás, sólo quizás él ya no quería que eso sucediera.

Así que resopló vencida mientras James se removía nervioso con las palabras de Alice clavándole en la cabeza.

-yo…- comenzó a hablar -…yo no me puedo arriesgar, Alice, no después de lo de anoche- se pausó para tomar aire -…ella me envolvió en una burbuja, me elevó por los cielos, hizo que todo el mundo desapareciera a nuestro alrededor, y si eso solamente lo sentí cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel no quiero ni imaginar si la dejo entrar e ilusionar mi corazón, no podría soportar una caída así, no podría verla en mis brazos y después dejarla ir con un simple _"no funciono"-_

-Quizás valga la pena intentarlo, tener esos recuerdos antes de siempre estar recordando el _"cómo pudo haber sido"_-

James negó obstinado, y Alice simplemente le recibió nuevamente con los brazos abiertos.

-yo te quiero Alice, y se que puedo enamorarme de ti, lo siento cuando estoy contigo, cuando puedo abrazarte, se que ella saldrá de mi corazón algún día, te lo prometo-.

0oo0oo0

-necesito hablar con Lily, ¿la has visto?- James estaba persiguiendo a una de sus compañeras de casa, la única a de mas de Lily que se había quedado para Navidad.

-no- respondió la chica simplemente ignorando al moreno.

James resopló -…pero está mañana no menciono nada sobre algún lugar, o algo que tenía que hacer-

La chica se detuvo mientras su expresión daba claras muestras de estar meditando -…creo que…- dijo

-¿si?- la presionó James.

-no me dijo nada, sólo buenos días- James bufó -…pero escuche cuando hablaba con Remus en el desayuno y le decía que iba con el Director-

-¿con Dumbledore?- exclamó James

-si, desde ahí no la he vuelto a ver, de hecho no ha estado en la habitación en toda la tarde yo estuve leyendo ahí- sonrió la chica -…quizás Remus sepa algo más-

-quizás…- murmuró

-bueno James no te puedo ayudar más, debo irme, Erik esta esperándome, adiós- se despidió siguiendo su camino.

James giró pensando en aquello, debía encontrar a Remus para saber donde estaba Lily y que tenía que estar hablando con Dumbledore…

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?- Gritó cuando Remus le hubo contado como Lily solicitó esa misma mañana permiso para pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en casa de su familia, como luego de hacer un pequeño bolso con sus principales pertenencias abandonó el castillo.

-Si, James, se fue, son sólo unos días, no sé porque te sorprendes tanto-

-pero ella…ella-

-James, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Remus se hizo el desentendido, pero sabía perfectamente de la conversación que había tenido James con Lily la noche anterior, y no es que Lily le hubiese contado sino que él mismo fue testigo de ella.

Estaba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, cuando se acercó a ellos.

"_Lily tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, James balbuceaba incoherencias tratando de explicar__, y explicarse, lo que había ocurrido la noche del baile._

_-no sigas James- le detuvo ella enfrentándose a la mirada avellana de él -…lo entiendo, y prometo que no volverá a pasar-_

_-Lily, no es eso- dijo James dudoso -…es sólo que, no podemos permitir que ocurra, digo, es tan confuso- resopló -…íbamos a…- susurró sin atreverse a terminar_

_-sólo fue el momento, nos dejamos envolver por el ambiente, sólo fue eso, no te preocupes-_

_-Lily, yo amo a Alice y no puedo hacerle esto, yo…- James tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras miraba a Lily a los ojos -…yo prefiero que no volvamos a vernos- terminó con gran dificultad._

_-bien- graznó Lily luego de mirarlo de forma severa se volteó para seguir su camino, alejarse lo más posible de él y llorar hasta quedar sin lagrimas pero James no se lo permitió, la agarró del brazo para detenerla._

_-Lily no te enojes, es lo mejor…-_

_-Suéltame James- le interrumpió ella zafándose de su agarre -…yo también pienso que es lo mejor- masculló -…así que por favor no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra de lo que resta de año-."_

Y ahora el moreno no sabía qué hacer, pensó que sería fácil, tenía su discurso hecho, uno que no recordó cuando la tuve enfrente, pero por más que se repetía a cada instante que lo mejor era alejarse de ella, que solamente así podría olvidarla, que esa era la única posibilidad de tener una real oportunidad con Alice, no sabía que era ese malestar en la boca del estomago, ese escozor en la garganta que le hacía querer llorar cada vez que recordaba su hermoso rostro.

-oh…- balbuceó, quería encontrarla, quería decirle que era un estúpido, que no la quería perder -…sólo quería hablar con ella- dice confuso ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

-pues debes esperar hasta que vuelva- dice Remus como si la situación fuese así de sencilla -…o mandarle una lechuza, así aprovechas y fastidias a su hermana- rió tratando de parecer normal, pero definitivamente la insulsa sonrisa que lanzó James no era normal.

-gracias- dijo para después desaparecer por el pasillo que le llevaría a la lechuceria.

0oo0oo0

-no creo que eso sea lo mejor, no lo digo por James, Alice, sino por ti, piénsalo mejor- susurraba Remus mientras caminaban hacia la cancha de quidditch.

-lo sé, Remus, sé de lo que hablas- le respondió la chica.

-entonces, puedes salir lastimada, James aún no está claro en sus sentimientos y Lily, bueno Lily no fue capaz de decirme que es lo que realmente piensa hacer- Alice negó con la cabeza confundida, resopló al ver a su novio volando por los campos, estaba segura que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, sabía que estaba confundido aún y que eso solo lo demostraba el hecho de estar un día como ese, en pleno invierno, practicando solo en los campos siendo que hacía un frío horrible.

-¿pero por lo menos te confeso que si está enamorada de él?- preguntó.

-no, no exactamente, yo le hice ver que me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ella no lo negó, simplemente me suplicó que no le contara a James- Alice alzó la ceja ante aquello -…si, ella esta asustadísima, luego me dijo algo de que no podía separarlo de ti, que ella le quería, y quería lo mejor para él, y que esa eres tú, así que no va a interponerse, que simplemente va a olvidarse de James como él se lo pidió-

-Estoy realmente confundida, Remus- reclamó -…no sé que hacer ahora, no sé si jugármela por James o dejarle el camino libre a Lily, porque si por mi fuera me la jugaría por James y le haría olvidar a Lily pero después pienso en él y se merece tanto estar con la persona que quiere- un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios -…también está el hecho de que James me pidió, casi me suplicó que no lo dejara, que él ya no está interesado en ella, y me encantaría que aquello fuera cierto pero otras veces como esta- señala a James haciendo peligrosas piruetas por los aires -…que cree que estoy cometiendo una locura, él sigue amándola-

-por eso te digo Alice, sabemos que Lily por fin está empezando a sentir más que amistad por James, también sabemos que no va a hacer nada por demostrárselo, y luego esta James, que a simple vista se ve que nunca podrá sacarla de su corazón y otras que esta olvidándola o por lo menos lo intenta, y te quiere, yo sé que te quiere, pero lo más importante y es lo que debes pensar de ahora en adelante, es en ti, se egoísta por un momento y piensa que es lo que tú quieres, que es lo que te hace bien a ti, estas jugándote muchas cosas en esto, Alice, y no sería justo que salieras lastimada- Ambos chicos llegaron al campo de quidditch esperando para reunirse con James, que los había visto llegar desde la altura.

-creo que me la jugare por él, Remus, Lily desperdicio muchos años y si quiere a James a su lado va a tener que jugársela, no lo dejare así como así, porque sé que puedo hacerlo feliz- determinó segura de sí misma y de sus sentimientos, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus propios sentimientos, ella se estaba enamorando de James si es que ya no lo estaba.

-Hola amor- saludó James bajando de su escoba y sonriéndole a su novia la abrazó regalándole un besó -…Remus- miró a su amigo sonriente.

Remus le sonrió de vuelta, conocía a James perfectamente, y esa sonrisa significaba que su fiel escoba, la velocidad y la altura habían ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos.

-es hora de irnos, la cena estará lista en una hora- susurró Alice abrazándose a James para acompañarlo hasta los camarines.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_

Llegó la hora de la cuenta regresiva, sólo faltan 3 capítulos para terminar, y estoy muy feliz de haber escrito el final hace pocos días, no creí necesario alargar el fic más de la cuenta, así que espero que les guste, les veo en el próximo capi…muchas gracias por los review que recibí y a aquellos que me leen también.

Besotes


	9. distanciamiento

**Capitulo 9:** _distanciamiento_

-Entonces me dijo que la amaba y que no quería que me acercara más a él, ¿puedes creerlo?- Lily estaba en su habitación acomodando todas sus cosas, sus ropas, sus libros, los regalos que le entregaron sus padres esa navidad, mientras su amiga la miraba desde su cama -…no supe que hacer, Angie, simplemente me enfurecí y le dije que yo pensaba lo mismo-

-¿y por eso huiste? ¿Qué le dijiste al profesor Dumbledore para que te dejara ir?-

-le dije que necesitaba ir con mis padres porque los extrañaba, que se yo, le dije que quería irme lo antes posible de allí y él accedió, ni siquiera me acuerdo cuales fueron mis palabras, y no- aclaró cuando su amiga iba a preguntar nuevamente -…no huí por eso, James no tiene que ver, no directamente, lo que pasa es que Remus me descubrió-

-¿te descubrió? ¿Cómo te descubrió?- se sorprendió Angie

-Si, vino a hablar conmigo esa mañana y me dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo…-

-¿y qué hiciste? ¿James lo sabe?, de seguro ya le contó- le interrumpió la morena.

-no, bueno no estoy segura, sólo déjame terminar- se exasperó Lily quien tiró sus últimas pertenencias al baúl sin mucho cuidado para dejarse caer al lado de su amiga -…intente negarlo pero Remus, es Remus, así que no pude negárselo, y no creo que le diga a James porque le hice prometer que no se lo diría, así que confío en él-

-¿eso es todo?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-James me escribió una carta-

-Lily no seas mala, y deja de darle suspenso a todo esto-

-sólo decía que lo sentía que no quería que las cosas terminaran así y que quería hablar conmigo a penas volviera…-

-¿y ya hablaron?-

-no, Angie, ¿en qué momento?, si he estado contigo desde que me subí al tren, y prefiero no encontrarlo, no sé que voy a decirle, aún no lo he decidido-

-¿decidido qué?-

Lily bufó -…que hacer-

-vamos Lily, me estás diciendo qué no vas a hacer nada-

-y según tú, ¿Qué debería hacer?-

Angie sonrió con malicia -…luchar-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily incorporándose de un salto -…estás loca-

-no, Vamos, todos en este castillo saben que James Potter te pertenece no puedes llegar y regalárselo, es tuyo y siempre lo ha sido, debes pelear, reclamar lo que te pertenece y si de algo estoy segura es que el amor de aquel chico es tuyo, solamente tuyo, así que no te quedes aquí encerrada y ve a luchar por lo que es tuyo-

La pelirroja se largo a reír mientras Angie comenzaba a lanzarle los cojines de todas las camas.

-no puedo creer que me hayas dicho todo eso- rió con más ganas

-no te rías, estaba tratando de infundirte confianza para pelear-

-no voy a pelear Angie, sólo voy a conversar con James, saber qué es lo que él siente, y si tengo que hacerme a un lado por su felicidad, lo hare, no luchare contra Alice, ella lo quiere…-

-¡Pero tú igual lo quieres!, ¡Le amas!-

-no confundas las cosas, James me hace sentir cosas, cosas que me confunden pero de ahí a llamarle Amor, ese amor que sale en los cuentos de hadas con príncipes azules, no soy tan ilusa, lo mejor es eso-

-se lo vas a dar en bandeja entonces- Lily negó agotada de aquella conversación.

-si tan sólo fuera así de fácil, Angie, ponte en mi lugar aunque sea una vez, es difícil para mí descubrir que siento cosas fuertes por quien creía mi amigo, quien además siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y ahora tiene a una buena chica a su lado que le quiere y le hará feliz, James se merece a alguien que le quiera y yo aún tengo miedo, miedo de él, de mi, de si alguna vez lo nuestro vaya a funcionar, no es tan simple, no basta con decirle que le quiero, él no se va a lanzar a mis brazos por ello, no vamos a casarnos ni tener hijos- suspiró derrotada -…estuve a punto de besarle y él ahora no quiere verme, no sé como reaccionara si le digo que me estoy enamorando de él-

-las cosas se van a poner feas para ti-

-lo sé, pero no me queda otra, he tenido estos días para pensar y he decidido que intentare ser su amiga como antes, tal vez acepte la invitación de Frank para la próxima salida…-

-eso significa que trataras de olvidarlo-

-si-

0o…o0

James y Lily tuvieron su conversación, una banal y simple conversación, donde no fueron capaces de sacar sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos al aire, simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que decía el otro, se llenaron de palabras sin sentidos, mientras en sus miradas brillaba ese anhelo, ese deseo oculto, ese amor casi prohibido.

Se hablaron horas y horas pero lo único que se lograron decir fue un adiós, un adiós a la posibilidad de descubrir los sentimientos del otro, un adiós a su cuento de hadas, a su príncipe azul, a su castillo encantado.

No hubo miradas cómplices, ni recuerdos inoportunos, solo olvido y miedo, miedo de sufrir, del futuro, de un corazón roto.

No hubo miradas…y es por ello que nunca lograron descubrir la verdad.

No hubo miradas ni en ese encuentro ni en el resto de los días que pasaron, sólo simples saludos de amigos, suspiros al aire, sonrisas olvidadas y llanto silencioso.

No hubo miradas siendo que en los ojos de ambos se encontraba la realidad de todo.

Un mes había transcurrido en aquel castillo, las clases continuaban, el invierno continuaba, la vida de todos continuaba.

Y Remus era el único que observaba en silencio, oculto, como se iban desarrollando los hechos. Preocupado intuía que nada terminaría bien.

Lily se había apartado de ellos, de James, de él, y la extrañaba de cierta forma, la quería ahí, cerca de su amigo, para que aquel brillo en los ojos avellana volviera a aparecer, para que las sonrisas idiotas y los suspiros misteriosos se hicieran presentes, pero no era así, ella no estaba allí con ellos, ella se alejaba cada vez más y veía como James se derrumbaba en silencio por ello, aunque lo negara, aunque lo ocultara, aunque dejara ver a los demás que su relación con Alice estaba mejor que nunca, aunque se dejara ver enamorado, él sabía que su amigo simplemente se estaba dejando engañar, se estaba convenciendo de ello para no sufrir más.

Y se reía internamente, se carcajeaba con sarcasmo, todo era una maldita farsa, absolutamente todo, Lily ocultando y auto-convenciéndose que no ama a James, y James engañándose a sí mismo y a los demás que ama a otra persona, ¡Já!, todo una Mierda.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Remus?- preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja confundido al ver a su serio amigo riendo a todo pulmón en mitad de su juego de ajedrez.

-¿no lo ves, verdad?- siguió riendo Remus -…mira a James por una vez Sirius, sólo fíjate en su libro nuevo de quidditch- señaló con la mirada a su amigo que se había alejado a una esquina con su nueva adquisición cuando ellos se enfrascaron en el juego.

-¿Qué tiene, Remus?, ya sé que no lo suelta ni para dormir pero… ¡Oh, Carajo!- graznó Sirius tratando de mantener un tono bajo en la sala común ya que habían varios alumnos haciendo deberes o simplemente charlando, o como James leyendo un libro que adoraba con su vida, al revés. ¡Al revés!

-ahora sigue su mirada no tardara ni cinco segundo en desviarla nuevamente- susurró Remus haciendo una nueva jugada.

Sirius volvió a voltear con disimulo y volvió a maldecir.

-lo que tiene es una maldita obsesión- chilló bajito hacía Remus -…pensé que…-

-es lo que nos ha hecho pensar a todos, Sirius- le interrumpió su amigo sonriendo con malicia -…incluso a sí mismo- Sirius bufó -…Jaque mate-

-¿Por qué mierdas estás tan feliz?- se exasperó el moreno dejando de lado el juego, total era la séptima vez que le ganaba.

-porque ahora quiero que mires hacía donde se pierde su mirada y te fijes en ella-

Sirius obedeció de inmediato, James estaba nuevamente mirando de reojo a Lily y aquello le molesto, pero al ver que Lily le devolvía las miradas completamente sonrojada mientras sus amigas seguían discutiendo de un trabajo de Runas, se levantó de golpe.

-¡Hey!- le jaló Remus de nuevo para que se sentara -¡no arruines el momento!-

-pero… ¿es que no lo ves?- dijo casi en un hilo de voz -…se están coqueteando-

-si no soy estúpido, Sirius, aquí los únicos estúpidos son ellos que no se atreven a aceptar la verdad, y claro tú que no te has dado cuenta-

-la pelirroja…ella…no puede ser, ella no- balbuceó volviendo a mirar a Lily y fijándose por primera vez en sus ojos esmeraldas brillando igual como una vez vio brillar a los ojos de su amigo, aquella vez que…que -¡Oh, Por Merlín!-

-si- sentenció Remus, respondiendo todas las preguntas silenciosas de su amigo.

-¿y qué vamos a hacer?-

-sólo esperar a que ellos se den cuenta, y que ninguno salga lastimado en este triangulo amoroso, Alice sabe en lo que se está metiendo y ha decidido luchar, pero dudo que pueda luchar contra eso- Sirius asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería por primera vez Remus, todo estaba en su mirada, y si él era capaz de notar aquel brillo en los ojos de ambos era porque hasta un ciego quedaría deslumbrado por lo despampanante de aquel sentimiento.

0o…o0

Lily despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aquel 14 de febrero, no sabía el motivo pero presentía que aquel día sería especial.

-despierta dormilona- Angie se tiró a su cama comenzando a zamarrearla -…vamos que Frank te está esperando para tu cita-

Lily suspiró ilusionada, Frank había resultado un excelente chico y cada día le demostraba que podían llegar a ser excelentes amigos.

-mmm…- murmuró ronroneando como gatito mientras sonreía idiotizada.

-vamos que aun no abres el regalo que apareció esta mañana junto a tu cama, ¡Dios ese chico es tan romántico!-

De pronto la pelirroja se levanto de golpe recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. A James, a ella, a ambos en un pasillo desierto, la mirada de cordero degollado de su amigo, el silencio incomodo mientras ninguno sabía que decir, y James balbuceando con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas.

"_-Hola- saludó ella cuando veía que el chico intentaba decirle algo pero no se atrevía._

_-te estaba esperando- susurró James mientras ella veía como doblaba un pedazo de pergamino y lo guardaba en su mochila evitando su mirada -…bueno yo- balbuceó nervioso -…te prepare una sorpresa-_

_-¿una sorpresa?- sonrió Lily._

_-si…yo- volvió a balbucear el moreno mirándola a los ojos -…sólo cierra los ojos-_

_Lily obedeció y cerró los ojos esperando la siguiente indicación, pero James no volvió a hablar simplemente se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos._

_-Hey no hagas trampa- le dijo cuando ella abrió los ojos al sorprenderse en los brazos de él -…vamos ciérralos o no hay sorpresa-_

_Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al notar la voz juguetona de su amigo._

_-bien, así está mejor- le susurró James en el oído logrando estremecerla."_

-Hey Lily, ¿sigues ahí?- la pelirroja volvió a la realidad mientras su amiga le miraba curiosa -…suéltalo de una vez-

Lily se dejó caer hacía atrás soltando un gran suspiro -…fue perfecto- dijo como respuesta -…no sé como lo hizo pero fue perfecto, el lugar, la cena, las estrellas, y el baile- suspiró nuevamente -…perfecto-

-está bien, me perdí en el principio…-

-James- dijo Lily interrumpiendo a su amiga -…James me preparo una sorpresa ayer, velas, rosas, las estrellas encima de ambos, una cena deliciosa…-

-¡Detente ahí!- le calló Angie algo molesta -…Lily por favor no puedes seguir con lo mismo-

-¿Qué?, James es mi amigo, y me preparo una cena eso es todo, conversamos, bailamos, nada más-

Angie negó con la cabeza, claro que había algo más y era ese brillo en la mirada de ella, esos suspiros cuando habla de él, la forma en que se tratan, en que se ven, en que se tocan, todo era tan evidente menos para ellos que seguían disfrazando aquella relación en una amistad.

-Vamos Angie, no empieces-

-bien, bien, no diré nada, sólo te recuerdo que tienes una cita con Frank Longbottom en media hora más, y que si miras a un costado veras un ramo hermosísimo de tus flores favoritas y un regalo misterioso que te ha hecho llegar no sé cómo- le dijo su amiga pero Lily se ruborizo y ella alzó una ceja extrañada.

-no son de Frank, son de James, me los ha dado anoche, pero no me ha dejado abrir el regalo hasta hoy- dijo con timidez.

-ambos son tan exasperantes- bufó la morena caminando hacía el baño molesta.

Y Lily volteó para abrir su regalo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

0o…o0

-Oh Vamos, es una broma- reía Lily de las anécdotas que le contaba el chico a su lado.

Frank Longbottom caminaba junto a Lily por las calles de Hogsmeade sin atreverse a darle la mano, sin siquiera tener la intención de llevarla a uno de esos lugares de citas románticas y no porque él no quisiese, no porque él no la encontrara guapa, Lily Evans para él era un gran misterio y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho más que otras chicas pero sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, que aunque se lo intentara negar aquella pelirroja tenía el nombre de otro chico adherido a cada parte de su ser.

-gracias por ser mi amigo Frank- le susurró ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando estaban llegando a su lugar favorito, una pequeña banca solitaria apartada del bullicio del resto de sus compañeros.

-como si fuese un sacrificio- rió él tomándole la mano con cariño y acercándola a sus labios para regalarle un pequeño beso -…eres una persona maravillosa Lily, cualquiera quisiera ser tu amigo, y yo estoy feliz de serlo-

Ambos se sentaron en la banquita y observaron a todas las parejas abrazadas y enamoradas que paseaban por allí.

-¿crees que alguna vez podre olvidarlo?- preguntó Lily después de un largo silencio.

Frank se acomodo más cerca de ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros -…más bien creo que se van a casar, van a tener hijos, una casa hermosa y van a ser muy felices juntos- le susurró.

-¿y si no? ¿y si él se casa con otra?-

-Lily…-

-Lo siento, es que estoy triste, estuve todo este último tiempo haciéndome a la idea de verlo como el amigo que fue pero luego hace esas cosas que me dejan sin aliento, ayer fue tan irreal, tan mágico, y hoy cuando le voy a dar las gracias por el regalo se está besuqueando con su novia en nuestra sala común- suelta la pelirroja algo exasperada -…y me confunde, me sigue confundiendo-

-tranquila nena- la reconforta el chico besándole la coronilla con cariño -…las cosas del corazón son así, sólo déjalas sentir-

Luego de estar un rato más allí decidieron volver al castillo, la tarde estaba acabando y no querían que los regañaran por llegar después de la hora establecida.

Frank dejo a Lily afuera de su sala común con unas palabras de apoyo para su problema de amor, y se fue sonriendo por los corredores que le llevarían hasta su sagrada habitación pero no espero que una figura femenina le estuviese esperando en la entrada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes Longbottom?- bramó la muchacha impidiéndole la pasada.

-Alice, tranquilízate y dime de qué hablas-

-Le llevaste ahí para que James los viera, ¿no es así?, pues no me gusta tu juego- volvió a reclamarle.

-¿Por qué no entramos y hablamos esto más calmados?, porque definitivamente hay algo de lo que no te estás dando cuenta-

-no vengas con jueguitos Frank, llevaste a Lily Evans hasta donde nosotros estábamos para que James la viera contigo, ahí abrazados, tan cariñositos…-

-Estás completamente loca…-

-¡no, claro que no!- volvió a gritar Alice -…se perfectamente lo que vi-

-pues entonces a ninguno de los dos les debió importar- se enfadó Frank -…no sabíamos que estaban allí, en ningún momento los divisamos, y no, no la lleve por esa razón, así que no me eches la culpa de los celos de Potter y abre los ojos de una vez, date por vencida-

0o…o0

-hasta que por fin aparece la señorita- Lily volteó algo confundida cuando sintió la voz de James hablarle, miró a su alrededor y sólo había un par de personas allí, en la sala común, sin contar a Remus y Sirius que miraban desde un rincón con diversión -¡así que tienes novio nuevo!-

-¿estás drogado o algo?- soltó realmente sorprendida.

James comenzó a reír de forma histérica sin saber cómo sacarse todo ese mar de sentimientos que se estaban arremolinando dentro de él.

-miro James, no sé que es tan gracioso para ti, pero no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así…-

-¡Ningún Derecho! ¡Ningún Derecho!- bramó el chico -¡Se suponía que éramos amigos!-

-¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?- chilló desconcertada.

-¡Me dijiste que Frank era sólo tu amigo!-

-y lo es…-

-¡Y yo me chupo el dedo! ¡No soy tan estúpido Lily!-

-¡Pues no lo pareciera!, te estás comportando como un loco- terminó Lily en un susurro.

-Te vi con él, no me mientas, allí abrazados y de la mano, en San Valentín celebrando el día de los enamorados- dijo con odio el muchacho sin notar siquiera que estaba armando una escena de celos -…no me vengas a decir que es mentira, porque te vi-

-¿y qué tiene de malo?, Frank es mi amigo- aclaró la pelirroja.

-¡Los amigos no hacen esas cosas!- James volvió a perder el control asustando a la muchacha.

-¡Entonces los amigos tampoco hacen cenas románticas!- Lily estaba completamente roja cuando gritó aquello, le temblaba el labio inferior y tenia ambos manos echas un puño a un costado de su cuerpo -¡Los amigos no te reclaman porque tienes otros amigos!-

-Lily…- susurró James cuando reacciono ante las palabras de ella pero era demasiado tarde Lily se había volteado con un simple _"Frank no es mi novio" _para refugiarse en su cuarto. -¡Lily! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No he terminado! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¡Lily!- la chica ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-creo que esto se pone cada vez mejor- susurró Sirius observando como el moreno se marchaba hecho una furia a las habitaciones.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	10. jugando a querer

_Penúltimo capitulo _

_Muchas Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Review, espero que disfruten este capitulo _

**Capitulo 10:** jugando a querer

_Hemos terminado_

-entonces ella no me dio explicaciones, simplemente me dejó, me dejó sin importar mis sentimientos, sin importar que le suplique que me diera otra oportunidad, le dije que le amaba y no le importo, Lily, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Alice?, yo le amo- sollozó el chico refugiándose en los brazos de su amiga.

-dale tiempo James, quizás está confundida- suspiró la pelirroja acariciando con ternura los cabellos alocados de él.

Era verdad que estaba furiosa con él, no quería tenerlo cerca porque sabía que terminaría sacándole un ojo por el mal rato que le hizo pasar la noche anterior, por haberle acusado sin razones y por haberle gritado de esa manera que lo hizo, todo por un tonto paseo en San Valentín con su nuevo amigo Frank.

Pero cuando lo vio allí, sentado en aquel corredor con sus ojitos rojos e hinchados, su estomago se contrajo de dolor e incertidumbre, y juro dar todo por poder sanar cualquier cosa que le pasara a aquel hombre.

Y allí estaba ahora, perdonándolo, escuchándolo y aconsejándolo, aunque su corazón quedara aún más herido que antes.

-ella lo es todo para mí- decía James entre sollozos. Pero lo que no sabía era que todo lo que creía estar sintiendo no era verdad.

Alice le había dejado esa misma mañana después de haber asimilado las palabras de Frank, tuvo una noche entera para pensar que hacer, si seguir adelante con la mentira que se estaba formando o darse por vencida y sacar a su pobre corazón con sólo unos rasguños. Su respuesta la tuvo en su primera clase de la mañana, clase que compartía con Lily Evans, y como si ella fuese ese detonador que necesitaba, ese suero aclarador de dudas, esa máquina del tiempo que trajo uno a uno los recuerdos de ellos dos y ya no podía seguir negándolo, Lily Evans y James Potter se pertenecían.

-no sé cómo me pudo hacer esto después de que le entregué todo, todo de mi, todas las ilusiones, mis miedos, confié en ella- seguía atormentándose el moreno aferrado a la pequeña cintura femenina.

-James deja esto por favor, no lograras nada atormentándote así, Alice te quiere, nunca quiso jugar contigo, ella simplemente…debe tener sus razones, deja que el tiempo cure tus heridas ¿si?, quizás hasta de aquí a unas semanas vuelvan a estar juntos-

-eso es- se separó de pronto de ella y se puso de pie -…voy a conquistarla de nuevo, le demostrare que soy el mejor hombre que puede estar a su lado- sonrió con esa picardía de niño pequeño haciendo travesuras.

-James…- le reprochó Lily desde el suelo mirándolo con diversión.

-Ven vamos- le estrechó la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie -…tú me ayudaras- Lily rió asintiendo ante aquella nueva promesa -…pero antes- se detuvo el chico cuando empezaban a caminar -¿Frank?-

-es sólo mi amigo, James- respondió con voz cansina.

-bien, mejor así- dijo arrastrándola nuevamente mientras sentía que su corazón dejaba de doler tanto, lo que interpreto totalmente equivocado, como la nueva aventura de reconquistar a su novia, o ex novia.

La pelirroja simplemente rió mientras comenzaban a correr tomados de la mano

0o…o0

Y los días pasaron, las semanas pasaron mientras la primavera traía consigo una nueva paz en el ambiente, las flores comenzando a florecer, los cantos de nuevos pájaros, los pequeños y grandes animales que volvían luego de una larga hibernación, el bosque prohibido se veía más vivo que nunca, el lago más cristalino y renovado que muchos otros años, pero la sonrisa de un par de adolecentes era lo que destacaba en aquel gran castillo.

-Corre, Vamos que nos van a descubrir- susurraba un muchacho de gafas mientras tiraba de su compañera quien no dejaba de soltar sonrisitas en aquella silenciosa noche.

-espera James, espera que esto pesa una tonelada- balbuceó deteniéndose para respirar.

-no seas quejona- sonrió James ayudándola con un par de bolsas -…vamos que sólo nos queda un par de pasillos-

Siguieron corriendo en la oscuridad mientras James vigilaba de vez en cuando el mapa.

-era necesario escaparnos por todo esto- se volvió a quejar la pelirroja cuando entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda hasta la sala común.

Lily se dejo caer al sillón más cercano mientras dejaba las bolsas con todas las cajas de bombones que James había sacado de una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade.

-si las flores no funcionaron, espero que esto si- balbuceó el moreno sentándose a su lado con una caja en la mano -…toma te lo mereces- bromeó regalándole una caja de las tantas que había traído y no pudo evitar recordar que aquellos chocolates eran los preferidos de su madre.

-me merezco mucho más que esto pero gracias- sonrió la muchacha agarrando la caja y abriéndola con mucho cuidado -¿quieres uno?- ofreció

James negó con la cabeza pero se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla -…esto también te lo mereces-

Lily rodó los ojos mientras un tenue sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas, pero se distrajo probando los chocolates bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

-Cuando pruebe estos chocolates te va a perdonar enseguida, ¡Son Deliciosos!- chilló emocionada mientras pillaba a James desprevenido obligándolo a comerse uno. -¿Por qué sonríes así?-

-me gusta que te hayan gustado, eran los favoritos de mi madre, pero es la única caja que había- sonrió él, burlón, como respuesta.

-¡James!, me diste la única caja que había, ¿Por qué?, debiste dárselos a ella-

-ya, calladita te ves más bonita, vamos que ya debe ser muy tarde y no quiero que mañana te quedes dormida por mi culpa- le obligó a ponerse de pie y la acompañó hasta la escaleras del cuarto de chicas -…gracias- le susurró en el oído con una gran sonrisa.

Lily simplemente le besó la mejilla y subió corriendo la escalera con la caja de bombones apretada en su pecho.

0o…o0

-¡Evans!, necesito hablar contigo- Lily se detuvo al escuchar semejante grito, de seguro todo el castillo le había escuchado, así que no tenía por donde escapar, Sirius Black sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, y ese día se le había antojado una charla fraternal, de la que ella quería prescindir.

Pero no podía seguir escapando del moreno Black, ella estaba segura que nunca se podría escapar de aquel muchacho. Así que volteó con su mejor sonrisa y espero con las mejillas encendidas por las miradas de todos los presentes puestas en ella.

-Tanto tiempo Black- saludó como quien no quiere la cosa, como si no hubiese estado huyendo de él desde la mañana -…creí escuchar que necesitas hablar conmigo-

-muy graciosita, pelirroja- se mofó él -¡Vamos!, mueve tu trasero de aquí, que esto es confidencial- bramó para que todos los que le miraban escucharan aquello.

Y Lily no tuvo manera de escapar y menos reclamar, simplemente movió sus pies tras los pasos de él, rezando a todos sus antepasados que le ayudaran con esto.

-Bien, aquí podemos hablar- se detuvo Sirius mirándola detenidamente a los ojos -…Habla-

-¿Hola?- balbuceó Lily confundida.

-ahorrémonos todo aquello, si, si, muy graciosa, yo bien, gracias, que bueno, tu familia, que amoroso, mándale saludos a tu madre, no, no te preocupes, ya termine mi trabajo, muy amable de tu parte, y bla bla bla- Lily abrió los ojos sin atreverse a soltar una sonrisa -…saltémonos la conversación estúpida, tú y yo no somos amigos y si, te odio por hacer sufrir a mi amigo por todos estos años, pero quieras o no, seré el padrino de su boda y de vuestros hijos, así que dímelo-

-¿Qué te diga qué?- susurró con timidez.

-¡¿Qué pretendes esta vez?- rugió.

-hey, Sirius, sabes, yo creo que necesitas con urgencia un profesional, creo que tu cabeza no está bien, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?- bromeó la muchacha.

Sirius sonrió burlón -¿con respecto a qué?, a que tú estás enamorado de mi amigo, y aún no se lo has dicho- rió al ver que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se hacía humo.

-no quiero hablar de eso- sentenció intentando huir pero el moreno fue más rápido y la agarro del brazo, impidiendo su huida.

-así que no vas a decírselo- acusó molesto.

-no, él está enamorado de Alice…-

-¡y a mí me gustan los hombres!, ¡no seas tonta Lily!, él muere por ti, a eso que ustedes le llaman amistad, yo le llamo coqueteo y manoseo y…-

-¡Ya!, entendí, no es necesario que me digas porque no tienes ninguna amiga-

-si, por la misma razón que doy gracias a quien sea que este allá arriba por no haberme lanzado su flecha del amor, con el ejemplo de ustedes dos me basta y me sobra para correr ante cualquier estúpido con pañal y flechas rosas-

-muy, muy gracioso Sirius…-

-veo que nos empezamos a tutear, ya te estás haciendo a la idea del matrimonio ¿no?- Rió a grandes carcajadas cuando el pequeño codo de Lily intento dañarlo en las costillas.

-está bien, serás el padrino, pero no te entusiasmes, si es una niña Remus me lo pidió primero-

-¡Eres mala!-

-no quiero que te aproveches de mi pequeña-

-¡Nunca lo haría!, bueno a menos que ella me provocara-

-¡Eres asqueroso!-

Ambos se rieron por largo rato y se fueron abrazados hasta el gran comedor.

0o…o0

La chica caminaba hecha una furia, sus puños fuertemente apretados a un costado de su cuerpo mientras recordaba la escena de la noche anterior.

Se había levantado esa mañana con la decisión tomada, se había prometido a ella misma que haría lo que fuera por ver a James feliz, y si eso implicaba lo que estaba por hacer, lo haría, aunque tuviese que arrodillarse y suplicar, lograría que Alice le escuchara.

James era un chico sensacional, amable, dulce, caballeroso, divertido, inteligente, y con el corazón más hermoso que hubiese conocido jamás, y ella no podía entender como aquella chica, que hace semanas decía quererlo pudiese estar haciéndole aquello ahora, lo tenía destrozado.

-¡Maldición!- masculló a la nada tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos.

_Sirius tenía razón_, pensó volviendo a maldecir, _estoy enamorada hasta las patas_

Podía escuchar las carcajadas del moreno mientras ella descubría que ya no tenía nada que hacer, ese sentimiento en su pecho no iba a desaparecer y menos cambiar por uno de amistad, estaba enamorada de James desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y ya no podía seguir negándolo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer lo estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

Salió a los terrenos del castillo y diviso a la persona que andaba buscando.

"_-¿James?- Lily susurró asustada cuando el muchacho se tambaleo en la oscuridad hasta su cama -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo subiste?, shshsh…cuidado que puedes despertar a las demás-_

_James logró llegar hasta la cama de la muchacha y se recostó a su lado, guardó silencio para no alertarla del estado en que venía pero fue inútil el olor a alcohol le pegó de lleno en la nariz de la pelirroja._

_-Dios- chilló la muchacha sentándose para poder verle -…estás cocido-_

_-Lily- balbuceó completamente ebrio -…sólo quiero estar a tu lado y dormir, ¿déjame si?-_

_-¿pero qué ocurrió?, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¿Sirius estaba contigo?, Remus les estaba buscando como loco…- _

_James le calló tapándole la boca con una mano y la obligó a recostarse a su lado nuevamente._

_-me escape de Sirius- sonrió como si aquello fuese divertido, mientras Lily le miraba furiosa -…de seguro debe estar pensando como volver sin la capa- volvió a reír de forma tonta apretando a la pelirroja hacía él._

_-James…-_

_-no quiero hablar de ello, por favor- susurró._

_-¿Qué te ocurrió?- insistió la chica._

_-Ella volvió a rechazarme- soltó en un hilo de voz -…ella me dijo que no volvería conmigo, que no me podía querer…que tratara de entender…simplemente me dejo nuevamente, y yo ya no sé qué hacer-_

_Lily se abrazó a él con más fuerza aún, escondiendo la cabeza del moreno en la curva de su cuello mientras sentía la respiración pesada de su amigo haciendo estragos en su corazón._

_-no sé qué decirte- se sincero._

_-no digas nada, sólo déjame quedarme aquí contigo, no te alejes de mi nunca, nunca- suplicó James con la voz contenida._

_-nunca- prometió Lily alejándose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos._

_Ambos se quedaron allí completamente juntos mirándose a los ojos, simplemente observándose, queriéndose decir todo pero a la vez sin decirse nada._

_Hasta que la pelirroja suspiró y lanzó una risita contagiosa._

_-tu aliento me está afectando- bromeó -…creo que terminare más ebria que tú-_

_James rió con ella y se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus brazos._

_Lily se dejo hacer cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del calor del que sabía, sería el gran amor de su vida._

_Y con ese pensamiento se durmió, y no notó cuando otro muchacho entraba a la habitación igual o peor de mareado y pasado en trago que el que dormía a su lado, así que cuando despertó no supo porque James ya no estaba a su lado, ni porque aquel espacio donde él había estado se encontraba completamente frío. Simplemente se concentró en la idea que había surgido en su cabeza, ella pelearía por la felicidad de aquel hombre, estaba dispuesta a todo."_

-¡Alice!- gritó cuando la vio bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a Frank.

La muchacha le vio y sonrió sin notar el tono enojado de la pelirroja.

-hola Lily- saludó cuando la vio acercarse.

Frank se había puesto de pie también y saludó a Lily con un movimiento de cabeza.

-debemos hablar- soltó la pelirroja cuando la tuvo frente suyo -…a solas- agregó mirando al chico -¿puedes acompañarme?-

-claro- contestó Alice algo extrañada, pero miró a Frank por una disculpa y siguió a Lily hasta el castillo -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cuando ya llevaban la mitad de camino sin pronunciar una palabra.

-mira Alice, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en este asunto pero James me importa, le quiero y quiero que sea feliz- comenzó Lily sin dejar de caminar -…entonces quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, tú le quieres, sé que lo haces, y él también me lo ha dicho muchas veces, ha hecho de todo por reconquistarte, por saber cuál es la razón por la cual lo apartas de ese modo de tu vida…-

-es mejor apartarse ahora antes que sea realmente tarde, Lily- le interrumpió la morena -…esa relación, así como estaba, no daba para más y creo que tarde mucho en darme cuenta-

-¿pero qué dices?...-

-que James y yo nunca podríamos ser más que amigos, fue un error de mi parte llegar a creer lo contrario-

-Alice por favor, James está sufriendo, él te ama, te necesita, por qué eres tan egoísta…-

-no soy egoísta, lo que menos soy es eso, estoy poniendo su felicidad ante la mía, y no me arrepiento- Alice se detuvo al darse cuenta hacía donde la conducía la pelirroja -…no entrare- sentenció mirando el retrato de la dama gorda.

-sólo quiero que converséis, que puedan superar esto, James está destrozado, él lo único que quiere es recuperarte, pero si tú ni siquiera piensas en que exista una oportunidad, díselo, pero claro, para que él pueda dejar de sufrir, para que sepa que va a tener que olvidarte-

Alice negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, pero no una sonrisa de diversión, sino una de ironía, las palabras de Lily estaban grabadas en su mente mientras ella le hacía entrar.

Y la miró allí ante ella, guiándole hasta la habitación de James y se reprimió de gritarle en la cara que estaba dejando escapar al amor, así que subiría y se los gritaría a ambos, para que dejaran de jugar a las gallinitas ciegas y pudieran amarse libremente.

Lo que sucedió luego fue algo que ninguno de los tres esperaba.

Lily abrió la puerta sonriente, pensando que estaba a punto de solucionar el problema de James, reconciliándolo con Alice.

Alice miró sin ninguna expresión más que verdadero asombro toda la habitación.

Y James, James sintió que su pecho se apretaba, que algo muy dentro suyo se destruía, y quiso gritar a pesar que su cabeza dolía horrores. Pero lo que nunca esperó fueron aquellas lágrimas salir de los ojos de Lily, las sintió él mismo, destrozando todo su corazón.

-siento la interrupción- habló Alice para romper el silencio. Pero eso más que romper el silencio hizo reaccionar a las dos personas que no dejaban de mirarse fijamente.

Lily salió corriendo escaleras abajo y James agarrando un pantalón salió tras ella gritando desesperado su nombre, mientras Alice simplemente dejaba caer sus hombros mirando a la rubia que seguía vistiéndose mientras un revoltijo de sabanas en la cama del muchacho delataba lo que había ocurrido.

-no le digas a Frank lo que ocurrió- balbuceó la rubia

-a él hace mucho que dejo de importarle lo que haces o dejas de hacer Amelie- graznó Alice dándose la vuelta para abandonar aquella habitación.

Bajó despacio escuchando los gritos de James desde la sala común pidiéndole a Lily que bajara, que debía explicarle, mientras peleaba y forcejeaba con alguien más.

Se deslizó silenciosamente sin ser vista por ninguno de los merodeadores, ya que todos intentaban detener a James de subir las escaleras a la habitación de Lily, y vio a James, completamente destrozado gritando el nombre de Lily, a Sirius intentando retenerlo junto a Remus, veía la cara culpable de Sirius y la completa ignorancia de Remus, vio cuando Amelie bajó rápidamente arreglándose el cabello y como todos los presentes posaban sus ojos en la rubia, atando cabos.

Así que salió, de alguna forma, ver a James así, le hacía daño.

No sabía cómo quedarían las cosas de ahora en adelante, lo que si sabía era que ella ya no estaría en el medio, lo supo cuando salió por el retrato y la sonrisa de Frank le recibió como un bálsamo, y se sonrojó cuando le vio a los ojos respondiéndole la sonrisa, se estaba enamorando, lo podía sentir, eso era completamente distinto al cariño que tenía por James, completamente distinto.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	11. abriendo los ojos

_Ultimo capitulo _

**Capitulo 11:** _abriendo los ojos_

_Las cosas de la vida son así, algunos podrían pensar en llamarlo destino, otros quizás simplemente coincidencia, pero en lo que muchos si coincidían era en que aquel debía ser el final de la historia._

_Porque James Potter, un chico sencillo, heredero de una gran fortuna, sangre pura, descendiente de una de las mejores familias y todas las otras características que uno podía encontrar en los de su clase. Él simplemente era un chico como cualquier otro, un chico que se enamoró, se enamoró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sufrió por ese amor, luchó por ese amor, y amó, amó con todo su corazón, entregando todo su ser en ello._

_Pero estaba Lily Evans, una muchachita de familia muggle, que nunca antes había imaginado que existía un mundo como aquel, y ese sueño que se le iba de las manos, que le asustaba, que le aterraba, aunque nunca lo hubiese reconocido, ella simplemente soñaba con un castillo de cuentos de hadas, un caballo blanco y un príncipe de ojos azules, un caballero de hermosa sonrisa y buenos modales que le hiciera sentirse como una princesa. Pero entonces se despierta en la realidad, el castillo existe, el caballo blanco también, y ella tiene miedo de no poder encontrar a su príncipe azul, aquel que le haga sentir una princesa, porque lo anhela en el fondo de su corazón, anhela que él aparezca y le enseñe que puede seguir soñando. Y esta allí con sus inseguridades, sus miedos, queriendo arrancar de todo, queriendo despertar en los brazos de su madre porque no sabe en qué momento aquel sueño se volvió una pesadilla, no sabe en qué momento dejo ir a su príncipe de hermosa sonrisa, aquel que le hizo sentir como una princesa, y lo que más miedo le da, es que no sabe si algún día podrá recuperarlo._

_Y la historia estaba así, James enamorado, Lily Evans que le rechaza incapaz de darse cuenta que el muchacho le pone nerviosa por el simple hecho que corresponde a sus sentimientos, luego James se da cuenta que Lily nunca podrá amarlo como él le ama, así que se jura a él mismo que ya no insistirá más, pero el destino o la vida los junta nuevamente, y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta en qué momento se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Lily se asusta, James le ve alejándose y vuelve a cometer una locura, le suplica a su amiga de infancia, Alice, que le ayude a olvidarla._

_Se siente enamorado, el moreno se engaña a sí mismo, creyendo que es amor, por otro lado Lily se da cuenta que aquella hermosa amistad que cosecho durante un tiempo se convierte en amor, un amor imposible._

_¿Y que pueden hacer ambos, si se ciegan, se mienten, se engañan a ellos mismos, si no son capaces de afrontar lo que sienten? Llegan a un trato silencioso, a un estúpido trato de amistad, una tregua. _

-¿Cómo estás?- Lily le vio desde los jardines, hacía casi ya dos semanas que no le dirigía la palabra, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a él y preguntarle que le pasaba; se veía tan triste, tan indefenso.

-bien- respondió él, levantando la mirada pero sin mirarla a ella, simplemente mirando el gran lago ante él -…supongo que algún día tendré que olvidarla ¿no?-

Lily tomó eso como una invitación y se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo aún.

-supongo- susurró ella, haciéndose la misma pregunta, algún día creía poder olvidarse de él.

-¿me perdonaras, Lily?...-

-James…- le intentó interrumpir pero él insistió.

-¿me perdonaras por lo que viste aquel día, Lily?, yo me siento una porquería, bebí como un condenado y ahora me siento tan confundido con todo aquello-

-yo no soy quien tiene que disculparte, James, yo…-

-claro que sí, yo te mentí, te use como mi ayudante y luego te decepciono de ese modo…nunca voy a poder olvidar tu mirada cuando abriste esa puerta y me viste así…-

Lily le calló poniendo sus manos sobre la boca de él, mientras ambos se quedaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-te perdono, James, yo simplemente te perdono- susurró apartando su mano tímidamente y esquivando la mirada de él.

-gracias, te prometo que nunca más va a ocurrir…-

-es tu vida personal, tu intimidad, no puedes prometerme tales cosas, James, es absurdo-

-bueno, entonces te prometo que nunca más te voy a decepcionar, nunca- y Lily deja salir una pequeña sonrisita, le mira preguntándose si algún día podrá confesarle que lo ama.

-es una promesa entonces- suspira cuando James la envuelve en sus brazos y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-no te alejes, Lily, por favor no me alejes de tu lado nunca más, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti- susurró el moreno en el oído de ella, mientras sus corazones comenzaban a bombear rápidamente.

Lily susurra su nombre y se aferra más a su cuerpo, incapaz de decir otra cosa, le necesita de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad, pero temé que algo más escape de sus labios.

-si realmente la amas, James, debes luchar por ella- soltó de pronto, dejando su dolido corazón de lado mientras pronunciaba aquello, ella estaba dispuesta a apartarse si él era feliz con Alice -…lucha por ella-

James se apartó del abrazo, dejo el delicado cuerpo femenino a su lado para mirarla a la cara y escuchar nuevamente aquello.

-¿Qué dijiste?- balbuceó nervioso.

-que si la amas, como me dices, no importa que ocurra, lucha con todas tus fuerzas por ella, valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro…-

-Lily…-

-Vamos, no creo que seas un cobarde- le animó poniéndose de pie y tirándolo a él también -…Alice es una chica increíble, vale la pena luchar por ella, ve, dile que la amas-

-Lily…-

James no sabía que decir, su corazón estaba agitado, su corazón quería permanecer allí, con ella, en sus brazos, junto a su aroma.

-Vamos James, Ve a luchar por tus sentimientos- le gritó empujándolo hacia el castillo.

Él no volteó, caminó inseguro todo el camino que le llevaría hasta Alice, pero algo en su interior estaba batallando para volver atrás. Y no sabía, no entendía, porque sus enromes y hermosos ojos aún estaban en sus pensamientos, sus delicados brazos envolviéndose en su cintura, aferrándose a él, la sentía aún, la olía aún, podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus manos al acariciar sus cabellos.

Suspiró derrotado, Lily tenía razón, debía luchar por Alice, ella le hacía feliz, le da paz, le daba seguridad.

_Y ahí está ahora, frente a ella, confesándole las mil y un razones para que le perdone, de que él es el chico de su vida, que nunca volverá a fallarle, que le ama._

_Promesas miles promesas que eran de otra mujer, pero Alice no era tonta, ella ya había despertado, ella había descubierto el amor en otro hombre, ella estaba dispuesta a abrirle los ojos a su amigo._

_Le confesó que le quería de una forma especial, pero que nunca llegaría a ser amor, que él debía abrir los ojos y ver que el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa, James le suplica, le ruega porque no entiende lo que ella intenta decirle, entonces es ahí que Alice le toma de ambas mejillas, se acerca a él y le susurra… _

-¿no te has dado cuenta, verdad?- la confusión se ve reflejada en los ojos del moreno, no entiende esa pregunta, no sabe a qué se refiere -¿no has visto aquellas miradas James?, esas miradas no me pertenecen-

-no te entiendo Alice, de que miradas hablas si yo nunca antes te engañe con otra…-

-lo sé James, lo sé, no hablo de engaño, hablo de la verdad, hablo de sentimientos, de corazón, hablo de aquellas miradas que siempre soñaste tener, miradas exclusivamente para ti, miradas de amor…James vela a los ojos, descubre que el destino te tiene otra cosa preparada-

James se desespera quiere recuperarla, y no sabe cómo, le fue sincero, le ofreció su vida entera, le confesó su amor incondicional pero ella hablaba de un destino, de miradas, de amor.

-Lily Evans- susurró por fin Alice esperando la reacción del chico.

-¿qué tiene Lily?, sabes que somos amigos, nada más que amigos, ella…ella es de un pasado-

-ella no es tu pasado James, Lily nunca será tu pasado porque por más que lo escondas, por más que lo niegues, por más que te ciegues, ella está en tu presente, está en tu futuro, no sólo en el pasado, James precioso- intentó razonar con él -…respira hondo, respira con fuerzas y busca la verdad de tu corazón, ve a quien encuentras, estoy segura que la encontraras allí impregnada en ti, Lily Evans ya es parte de ti desde hace mucho tiempo-

-yo la olvide, la sigo queriendo pero como amigos, entiéndeme por favor-

-yo te entiendo James, ahora quiero que tu lo sientas así, no quiero escucharlo de tus labios quiero verlo en tus ojos, quiero ver que ella ya no sigue allí, que ya no es la causante de aquel brillo en tu mirada, que ya no es la dueña de aquellas sonrisas, de aquellos suspiros en la soledad, quiero verlo James-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos oscuros del muchacho mientras la chica posaba con delicadeza su mano en el pecho de él.

-sólo quiero que abras los ojos- le volvió a repetir.

-abrir los ojos para seguir sufriendo, para hundirme en la misma mierda de antes, para amar a una chica que no puede corresponderme…-

-para que puedas mirar con claridad que te revela su mirada-

-no sé de que hablas…-

-de la verdad que se esconde en los ojos de ella, esa verdad que ambos han compartido sin querer darse cuenta, mírala a los ojos James, mírala y no dejes que tu corazón se vuelva a nublar, ve, vamos, ve por esa verdad-

James le miró dudoso, la sonrisa de sinceridad de Alice le inundo en la confusión, y más, tras ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

No supo ni cómo, ni por qué estaba corriendo hacia los terrones donde había dejado a la pelirroja, no supo por qué su corazón se oprimía a cada paso, no supo cómo miles de recuerdos se inundaron en su mente, recuerdos donde la dulce sonrisa de aquella muchacha le era brindada a él, sólo a él, recuerdos, miles de recuerdos.

Ni supo, pero la vio en la orilla del lago, bajo un hermoso día, la vio como antes y su corazón dio aquel vuelco que hace meses se había negado a dar, corrió el último tramo sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacía allí.

-Lily…- susurró con la voz ahogada.

La cabellera pelirroja se volteó contra el viento, golpeando el aire, golpeando la nariz de James donde el aroma de Lily le inundo en aquella paz.

-…Lily…- suspiró mirando por primera vez sus ojos, descubriendo en ellos eso que le hizo detener el tiempo, el espacio, el corazón. Y esa lágrima recorrió su rostro limpiando todo el tiempo pasado, despejando heridas, curando su corazón, descubriendo sentimientos.

Y porque lo vio tan claro, porque aquella verdad que todos habían visto estaba ante sus ojos, encubiertos en el verde esmeralda, ese anhelo, ese secreto guardado quizás por cuánto tiempo.

Pero James la besó, tomó con ambas manos las mejillas femeninas, la acercó a él con suavidad, no quiso seguir descubriendo los miles de sentimientos ocultos en aquellos ojos, no quiso seguir torturándose por aquel podría ser, no dijo nada, no pidió permiso, estaba tan claro, ella le amaba de la misma forma que él le amo durante años.

Y compartieron el más hermoso beso, James sentía su corazón saltando en su pecho, libre, completamente libre, y feliz, rebosando de felicidad, y sus labios, maldijo, sus labios eran lo que siempre espero, tan suaves, tan delicados, tan adictivos, que dudo si algún día podría dejar de besarla.

Aferró su cuerpo al de él temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, pero Lily sonrió en su boca al descubrir la intensidad de aquel abrazo. _No me voy a ir _ le susurró contra los labios masculinos, volviendo a perderse en ellos.

_Te amo_ le susurró él cuando dejaron de besarse posando su frente contra la de ella, sin poder dejarla ir del todo.

_Yo también te amo _susurró ella al final, después de tanto tiempo de habérselo negado _te amo James, te amo_ dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla.

James sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo que mágicamente su corazón se liberaba y comenzaba a latir por ella, sólo por ella -¡Lily me ama!- gritó por fin tras escuchar aquel suave susurro, cuando una nueva sonrisa era dedicada sólo a él, una nueva sonrisa que compartiría con ella -¡Lily Evans me ama!-

-ya era hora Prong- otro grito se oyó desde aquel árbol, bajo él estaban sus amigos mirándolo con sonrisas de felicidad -…te demoraste bastante en darte cuenta- rió nuevamente Sirius provocando las risas del resto de merodeadores y de la pelirroja.

-Te amo James Potter- gritó esta vez Lily al viento al igual como lo había hecho él -…_Te amo_- susurró acercándose a sus labios, dejando el pasado atrás, mirando hacia el futuro, un futuro juntos.

_Las cosas de la vida son así, algunos podrían pensar en llamarlo destino, otros quizás simplemente coincidencias, pero en lo que yo si estoy de acuerdo es en que este debía ser el final de la historia._

**Fin…**

_By: Mainy_

Muchas, Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, a sus Review, a su paciencia, a sus buenos deseos. Espero que les haya gustado el fic tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.

Y me despido, no sé si estaré tan pronto por aquí con un nuevo fic.

Besos

Mainy


End file.
